Life, Death and Illusions
by Gwenstefani1
Summary: Takes place right after the final duel. Utena really dies? Anshi must confront Akio? Will Anshi and Utena finally end up together hmm? Woot my first fanfic Enjoy :) Just UPDATED. Please R&R. Opinions very much welcome, my first fic :) Finally Complete 'cl
1. The beginning

Life, Death and Illusions pt 1  
  
An SKU story by GwenStefani  
  
(PG-13 for mild blood and mild language)  
  
Drama/Romance  
  
{Author's Note: I don't own Shojo Kakamei Utena, just using the characters in this story, Arigatoo} Also, this is my 1st fan fiction so please be gentle, but please review I like to know what ya'll think. This is my 1st time writing anything so keep that in mind as well when reading this story. ENJOY ( +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Himemiya, take my hand. Please I' m here to save you" Utena pleads with the girl in the coffin, tears falling from both girls faces.  
  
"Grab my hand, hurry Himemiya please!" Utena yells.  
  
Finally the girl in the coffin grabs Utena's pale hand, that's covered with patches of blood. They smile at each other in that semi-heart felt moment. But tragedy soon waits as they are painfully torn apart once again.  
  
"No!!!" the pink-haired girl screams, as the arena under Anshi, collapse apart and falls towards darkness. Their hands once intertwine, is now torn apart. Utena, now dangling over the edge of the broken arena floor like a ragged doll, sobbing. Her hand still reaching for Anshi's hand as she lie face down.  
  
"I am sorry Himemiya. I wasn't strong enough to save you. I couldn't be your prince," Utena's voice cracks as she cries out to for Anshi.  
  
Utena slowly turns over, as she hears the sound of metal clinging. Her eyes amplify with fear as she notices the millions of Swords of Hatred above her.  
  
"Is this the fate you suffered Himemiya?" Utena mutter as she watches the Swords of Hatred move toward her weaken injured body fiercely.  
  
Utena sapphire eyes watches in horror as the swords finally pierce her fragile body.  
  
"I deserve this fate, Himemiya, because I couldn't be your prince," she utter those last words before the pain overwhelm her body and mind, then she black out.  
  
{~One hour later~}  
  
There's nothing but stillness and quietness. But there isn't any chaos. There was light in the sky, but it was late evening, and the sun was setting. The air smell of dust and smog, but there wasn't any dirt or broken rocks anywhere. Was everything really just an illusion? No magical sword, no floating upside down castle in the sky, just a few clouds and early stars appearing in the atmosphere.  
  
"Cough-Cough-Cough," Utena gasps for air and opens her hazy blue eyes.  
  
"Aaagh-aagh," Utena grabs her abdomen in pain, still bleeding a bit. Blood flows over her quivering pale fingers.  
  
"Damn. It hurts like hell," she curse softy, and her eyes close slightly from the devastating pain.  
  
To be continued +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Oops, this chapter was short; my bad I promise it will get a little better I'll try to make anyway. YAY!!  
  
Next Chapter pt 2: Utena's life lingers between death and REALITY? What's up with that? 


	2. Live or Die

Life, Death and Illusions pt 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Shojo Kakamei Utena,or any of the characters, they just happen to be in this story, Yay! My 1st Fanfic  
  
"Ahhh, the pain is unbearable." The pink-haired prince thought, clinching her teeth as the pain of her wound torments her slender body.  
  
She turns her head slowly to take notice of her surroundings.  
  
"Why am I here cough, cough?" Utena dull blue eyes widen at the odd but familiar place.  
  
"What I am doing in the dueling arena and how did I get here?" Utena whispers to herself, her voice weak and ragged.  
  
She lay on the bloody arena floor pondering how she got in the dueling arena. Her face wince with uncertainly and confusion, as the pain of her mind and body besiege her wounded soul.  
  
"I could have sworn I was in the planetarium. No that was all an illusion," the wounded girl thought, her eyes barely open.  
  
"The swords," she mumbled. "Were they an illusion as well? No, I felt them enter my body but.." she coughs and a bit of blood escapes from her mouth.  
  
"I have to get out of here" Utena lifts her head, using all her strength. She notices all the blood and she feels faint.  
  
"Him - Himemiya. I have to know if you're okay...I," Utena repeats her dark princess's name over and over in her head as she struggles to move from the cold arena floor. She turns onto her stomach, and pushes her body up with her trembling arms.  
  
She made it to her feet. The arena is spinning like a merry-go-round. She can barely keep balance. She turns around stumbling on her feet, blood dripping on her shoes. Her left hand clutching her pink head and her right hand press hard against the stomach wound.  
  
'I have to make it to the gondola,' she thought, her insipid blue-eyes scanning the arena.  
  
She slowly walks towards the direction of the gondola. 'It seems so far away' she thought, trying to dull out the pain stabbing her pale body with every step.  
  
Utena's breathing increases with every slight movement. Her vision blurs and she starts to contract her eyes. The gondola is close and she tries to quicken her ste,p but the pain is getting worst.  
  
Everything starts to go black. She stumbles back and falls on the floor. The pain is starting to numb her whole body. "I-I-I feel cold; I am sorry Himemiya, I failed you," her eyes fill with tears.  
  
Utena close her eyes, and both of her arms fall to her waist side.  
  
'Is this my fate? I guess I wasn't strong enough to be a prince.' The pink- haired savoir thinks as she feels her mind slowly drifting into oblivion.  
  
'I guess Akio was right, it wasn't a game and a girl shouldn't hold a sword,' a soft smirk graces her pale face.  
  
Utena body starts trembling more as she feels the cold breeze against her body. All she can think about is Himemiya and how she's not going to be able to tell her that she truly love her. Utena coughs, almost gagging on blood. She feels her body growing weaker by the minute.  
  
Utena starts to feel tired and her eyelids get heavy.  
  
Warmth..  
  
'I feel warm,' she thought.  
  
Utena strain to open her eyes one last time. She sees a bright light in front of her wounded frame. She can barely make it out.  
  
She feels someone grab her left hand. The touch is soft and warm against her cold skin.  
  
"You've done well, my noble princess," the soft voice whispers in her ear.  
  
The smell roses arouse her nostrils.  
  
"Who - who," Utena tries to speak but the soft voice interject.  
  
"Shhhh, my brave princess, save your voice."  
  
"You don't have to fight any more." The soft voice tickles her ear with warm breaths.  
  
"Di -Dios," Utena whispers softly tears stream down her cheek. The dark prince smiles and kisses her forehead.  
  
Dios kisses the pink-haired girls left hand softy and then removes the rose signet ring he gave to her years ago. "You don't need this anymore" he whisper in her ear.  
  
Utena face cringe and takes a deep breath. Dios traces her lips with his slender finger. "I told you this ring will lead you to me one day." "You accomplish something that the other duelists couldn't. You caused a revolution."  
  
"You've made me proud. You kept your nobility pure in heart my pink princess."  
  
Dios stare sadly at the injured princess with his jade-green eyes. Then he places the rose signet ring back on his left ring finger. He bends closer to her ear; Utena breathing becoming slower.  
  
"Tell me what do you want more than anything right now, my noble princess?" Dios whisper curiously. Utena's eyebrows twitch at the question almost painfully.  
  
"To see her," she said softy.  
  
"Whom are you referring to?" Dios ask in a low deep tone.  
  
"Himemiya," she gasps for air, "Anshi." Utena said nearly inaudibly.  
  
Dios smile at the girl's answer. "You love my sister that much, more than your own life?" The dark prince wipes the tears from Utena's face. He could see she was fighting to remain conscious.  
  
"Y-Yes, I-I-I just want to tell that I love her and that I am not angry at her," her voice becoming more breathy.  
  
"I just want her to be happy, I-I just wish we could shine together."  
  
A tear escape the dark prince's eyes as he stood up and glares at the brave little princess he saved years ago.  
  
"You're work here in this world is complete. You did what you set out to do years ago. You saved the rose bride and you became a prince."  
  
Dios crouches down and kisses the pink-haired girl on the lips. "Your mind, body and soul must now return to the reality of outside world where you truly exist, for this world is only a fairy tale filled with illusions."  
  
Utena took one last gasp of air before slipping into eternal sleep.  
  
Dios watch as her body transformed into a pile of white rose petals and they blew away in a light wind across the dueling arena.  
  
"Don't worry Utena; I will reunite you with your 'true love' in the outside world soon so you both can shine together," the dark prince whispers as he walk into the shadows of the dueling arena and vanish.  
  
To be continued +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Next Chapter pt 3: Anshi gets a surprise visit and she have to make a choice? What could it be? Do you know, do you really know? 


	3. Visitor?

Life, Death and Illusions pt 3  
  
Two months later East dorm Ohtori Academy  
  
{I can't believe I am doing this, I want you to be my prince. No you can't be my prince, be-because you're a girl. He told me to do it. I-I-I didn't want to do it. I struggled to hold back the pain, but it was too much and too late.}  
  
{You protected me. You held me close to your tall slender frame. I felt the heat radiate from your body. I held you tight, and it was comforting. You stood brave holding the sword. He peered at you awaiting your attack and you gazed back at him, the intense stand-off.}  
  
{And then, he tossed a narrow glance at me. I-I-I don't know why or even where I got the sword, it seemed to appear out of nowhere. I clutched you tightly and slowly pushed the sword inward. I felt your pain with every movement. It hurt so much. I slowly removed to blade from you body, and watched you plummet to the ground.}  
  
{My heart broke in a million pieces. I reflexively tossed to blood stained sword into the shadows. He smiled and I grimaced. He laughed and I wanted...and I wanted to DIE!}  
  
Anshi screams and leap up from her bed drench in sweat.  
  
"Ouch," she bumps her head on the bunk bed above her head where her 'prince' used to sleep in.  
  
"Damn, it was just another dream," she curses at herself and falls back on the pillow. She's been having this same dream since that last duel. Anshi turns her head and glances at Chu-Chu sleeping soundly in a basket in the corner. She smile, but inside she feels sad, lonely and angry at herself and at the 'devil'.  
  
She knows school will be starting tomorrow for a new term. She's not happy about starting 9th grade; she can care less about High school at the moment. All she can think about is her pink-haired savior  
  
"I wish I knew where you were, and if you are okay, Utena. I have so much to tell you. I so want to thank you," she mumbles to herself as her sea- green eyes tear up.  
  
The dark-skinned girl got out of the bed and walks toward her vanity desk and looks in the mirror. The morning sun gleams through the window, highlighting her long violet hair. She picks up her wire frame glasses and put them on. Her vision becomes blurry, so she take them off; still amazed that she see clearly without her glasses.  
  
She was still getting use to her change. The overwhelming emotions she was feeling was the most difficult to get use to, since she didn't feel them when she was the 'rose bride'. Anshi saw her favorite monkey-mouse friend awake. She held out her hand he ran to his mistress and perches on her shoulder as usual.  
  
The dark princess picks up a picture of her and her former pink-haired champion. She try to hold back her tears and Chu-Chu stares at her and then at the photo.  
  
"Chu," the monkey-mouse squeaks sadly. Anshi nods "You miss her too."  
  
Anshi places the photo back on the desk and tears fall upon the frame.  
  
'I have to be strong,' she thought. The violet-haired girl feels herself losing control of her emotions and then slams her clinch fist against the desk, causing the photo to fall down.  
  
Anshi fall to the floor crying uncontrollably, her head against her knees. Chu-Chu jumps off of his mistress staring at her warily.  
  
"Why did you leave me alone like this Utena? Why?" she repeats over and over, the sentence sounding muffle with her face press against her incline legs.  
  
Chu-Chu approaches his mistress with a handkerchief.  
  
"Chu," the little monkey-mouse squeaks.  
  
"Thank you," Anshi forces a soft smile at her friend. "I am sorry to worry you Chu-Chu. I will try to be stronger."  
  
Anshi softly presses her head back against the desk and wipes the salty tears from her glassy sea-green eyes. Her long violet locks fall in her face as she closes her eyes and dream of all the times she spent with her pink-haired prince.  
  
The dark princess suddenly feels a wave of warmth surround her body. It was warmer than the feel of sunlight against the body she thought. Anshi brushes her hair from her face and slowly opens her damp eye lids.  
  
Anshi sea-green eyes broaden as she notices the tall male figure sitting on her bunk bed. Chu-Chu ran toward the man and hops on his knee. The man gives the little monkey-mouse a cookie and smiles.  
  
"Onii-sama, what are you," the violet-haired girl asks but is interrupted by the dark prince placing his index finger against his thin lips hushing her. Dios softly pats the bed gesturing his little sister to sit beside him.  
  
Anshi obediently stands up and walks toward the bed. She isn't sure why Dios is here of all times, but she is glad to see him. She sits down on the bed, with her head hanging low trying not to let her onii-sama see her tears.  
  
Dios tilts Anshi head up and smiles softly. He moved her long violet locks from her face and tucks them behind her ear. Dios lean in closer to her ear and whispers "Don't cry my little princess; you are finally free from your restraints as the rose bride." He kisses her cheek and grabs her hand.  
  
Anshi was happy to see Dios; it has been so long since they talked, but she was still pondering why he was 'truly' here. Dios takes off his rose signet ring and places it on her left ring finger. Anshi started to speak, but Dios hushes her once again.  
  
"Anshi, who is your prince?" the dark prince asks in a soft deep tone.  
  
Anshi stares at the ring that once was worn by her pink-haired savior. She idles with the ring trying to think of an answer. Dios tilts his head at the dark princess and stares into her eyes with anticipation.  
  
"Onii-sama you will always be my prince at heart, but," she turn her head away from Dios breaking eye contact.  
  
"B-but Utena will always be my one and only true prince."  
  
Dios slowly places his hand on her chin and turn her head toward his. He smiles and kisses her gently on the eyelid. The dark prince scoops up Chu- Chu and places the little monkey-mouse on the bed as he stood up and walks toward the window. Anshi watches her onii-sama, he is glowing a bright white light as the sun shimmers on his body.  
  
The dark princess walks over and stands beside him. Dios place his hand on her shoulder and she smiles at him. Dios jade-green eyes met her sea-green eyes.  
  
"Tell me what do want more than anything right now little sister?" Anshi didn't have to think about the answer, she knows exactly what she want. The dark-skinned man looks endlessly at her awaiting an answer.  
  
"To be with my true prince," the violet haired girl calmly replies.  
  
"You love her that much?" Dios asks.  
  
"Yes, she means everything to me; she gave me this new life."  
  
The dark prince steps back from the window. He grabs Anshi's hands and places them upon his chest. He lean in closer to Anshi's ear and whispers "Are you willing to go to the 'End of the World' to be with her?"  
  
The violet haired girl thought hard about what just Dios asked her. She tries to move her hands, but Dios grips them harder against his broad chest not letting her go. The dark prince tilts his head lower to meet the girl's sea-green eyes. He stares sternly into her soul.  
  
Finally, the princess said "I will travel to the 'end of the world' to be with Utena."  
  
"Very well," Dios replies softly. His hands that were holding Anshi's over his chest start to glow a bright light. The light was causing Anshi to narrow her eyes. Dios lean backwards as his hands fall to his waist side. Anshi without hesitation runs to his side and to hold him up, the situation seems very familiar to her.  
  
Soon enough she sees it, the Sword of Dios extend from his chest. Anshi grabs it and pulls it out, the bright light still blinding her a bit. Dios kneels to the floor seeming a bit exhausted. Anshi stares at the sword dumbfound. Dios stood and places his hands around hers gripping the sword tightly.  
  
"This sword will lead you to your true love my brave princess," the dark prince smiles tenderly at her.  
  
"I don't understand....I mean how," Dios places his fingers against her soft lips.  
  
"You want to be with her right?" Anshi nods.  
  
Dios steps back and removes the sword's sheath from his belt and hands it to the Anshi. She takes it and places the sword in the casing.  
  
"Use the sword to kill Akio and you get be with her once again."  
  
"But onii-sama, why must I do this in order to be with her? Do you know where Utena is? Please tell me, please?"  
  
Anshi falls upon Dios chest sobbing. Dios embraces his confused little sister gently. "I will answer all your questions soon enough, Anshi."  
  
Dios rocks her tightly in his arms until she stops crying.  
  
"Anshi I need you to make me whole again, killing Akio is the only way." Dios tilt her face upwards and wipes away her tears. "Once you achieve this, then I can reunite you and Utena." Dios smiles at her endearingly.  
  
"How is killing Akio going to cause this to happen, I still don't truly understand onii-sama," Anshi pleads.  
  
"Shhh, I will explain more once you complete this task for me," Dios kisses her forehead and steps back into the sunlight. His body starts to glow brighter and emanate white light.  
  
"You trust me don't you Anshi?" the question echo as he starts to vanish.  
  
"Yes, I trust you my dear Dios." Anshi pauses and holds her hand over her eyes blocking out the bright light.  
  
"It's Akio I don't trust."  
  
To be continued.....Sorry guys you just have to wait +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Next chapter 4: Anshi confronts Akio with the Sword of Dios, is she going to do it. Do you know? Do you really know? Anshi in a battle omigosh!!  
  
Note: I am working on next chapter, its coming along slowly but steady. Yay!! 


	4. The day cometh

Life, death and illusions pt 4 PG-13 for violence and blood  
  
Disclaimer: Umm, Shojo Kakamei Utena doesn't belong to me, but I like drawing the characters so hah :) Woot!!! My first fanfic.  
  
{'Beep, Beep, Beep......'}  
  
"Ahhhh" Anshi jumps up from her bunk bed. A bit startled and drenched in light sweat. She throws her pillow at the annoying alarm clock and it tumbles to the floor.  
  
She rubs her hand across her forehead wiping away some of the sweat. "Damn it" she softly curses to herself. "That dream again" she sighs and gets out of her bed. She smiles at Chu-Chu who's already up and munching on a cracker. Anshi starts walking over to her 'friend' and then....  
  
"Ouch, geez, what the," she trip over something on the floor.  
  
Anshi looks down and notices the sword sheath lying on the floor next to her bed. The dark princess picked up the sword and glared at it. "Sigh, I have to confront Akio today after class. "I really don't feel like doing this" she thought.  
  
She places the sword on the bed and heads to the washroom to take a quick shower. She returns to her dorm room 15 minutes later fully clothed in her school uniform. She scoops up Chu-Chu and placed him on her desk. "I can't take you with me today, sorry. I don't even know if I will be coming back either." Anshi kissed her little monkey-mouse friend on the head.  
  
Chu-Chu moans a sad sigh at his mistress. He knew she had to follow through with this and this was probably the last time he is going to see her.  
  
"Oh, I can't walk around all day with this sword" she exclaims. She rushes to her closet and looks for something to place the sword in. She found a black duffle bag and put the sword inside of it.  
  
Anshi looks in the mirror and decides to wear her 'original appearance' to class; she wants to seem like her old normal self so she wouldn't draw any attention. "Like anyone would really notice me anyway, but what the hell," she thought putting her hair in a bun and placing the glasses on her flawless face. She contracted her eyes so she could see better with the glasses on.  
  
Anshi grabs the duffle bag and her satchel and heads to her classes. She took one last look at Chu-Chu and bows. It was the first day of a new term and there were students walking all around campus, talking about what they did during the two months of vacation. Anshi was a bit jealous since all she did was sulk for two months in her old dorm room.  
  
The dark princess approaches her locker and tossed the duffle bag inside. She slowly closes the locker and then leans her head against it closing her eyes. "I am doing this for you Utena" she whispers. Anshi turns around as she hears two familiar voices talking. She noticed Miki and Kozue having a conversation across the hall from her.  
  
She smiles and began walking towards them. She waves at them, but they stare at her with a confused look and walks off. She's puzzled by their reaction, especially Miki's, because she thought they were good 'friends'.  
  
Anshi didn't dwell on the uncanny mishap; she had more important things to think about.  
  
She enters her homeroom class; nearly bumping into her desk due her semi- blurry vision. But to her surprise nobody notices. The sensei enters the class and began calling role.  
  
The dark princess raises her hand not hearing her name being called. "Yes?" the sensei asks. "Umm, you didn't call my name during role. "What's your name?" "Himemiya Anshi" she answers.  
  
"Your name isn't on the sheet, but don't worry I will look into it after class" the sensei replies looking at the attendance sheet. "Sure, okay," Anshi said softly.  
  
"That was really weird" the violet-haired girl thought. The bell rings for her first period class. Anshi got up from the desk and heads to Algebra class. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Time passes quickly as Anshi sits in the last class of the day thinking bewildering thoughts. Her name wasn't mentioned on any of the role calls of all her classes. Something was definitely wrong and she knew who was behind all of this. "Akio" Anshi mumbled as her eyes glare at the wall clock above the chalkboard. It was two minutes till three o'clock.  
  
Finally the bell rang and it startles Anshi. She is rapt in deep thought, contemplating what she now head to do. The violet-haired girl walks down the hall toward her locker.  
  
She over hear a group of girls whispering about a rumor. Something about a former student who was badly hurt at the end of last term and the student was in the hospital, but they couldn't remember the student's name. Anshi shakes her head at the comment, seeming that only one name comes to her mind.  
  
Anshi approaches her locker and opens it. She throws her satchel in the locker and grabs the black duffle bag. Anshi took a deep breath "No turning back now." She walks toward the school elevator.  
  
To Be Continued +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Next Chapter 5: Anshi finally confronts Akio. The moment we been waiting for!!!  
  
Thanks to all of you who read and reviewed my fanfic. Arigatoo everyone. 


	5. Confrontation

Life, Death and Illusions part 5  
  
Disclaimer: You know the quote "I don't own Shojo Kakamei Utena, blah, blah, blah ROFL. Read and enjoy :)  
  
Anshi stood in the elevator glaring at the bright numbers move from:  
  
1........ding.......2...... ding.  
  
The sea-green eyed girl felt an overwhelming nervousness surface from deep within her. Her hands started clasping the bag tighter.  
  
"Can I do this? Can I face Akio? Why me Dios? I am not as strong as Utena," Anshi whispered.  
  
All these questions started playing in her head as the elevator came to a halt.  
  
3....Ding! The door opened to the Chairman's wing.  
  
Anshi stepped out of the elevator. She hasn't been to the Chairman's wing since the duel of 'Revolution' ended. Her eyes darted down the hall to the room Utena and herself once shared. A smiled graced her face at the memories.  
  
Anshi broke out of her trance and looked at the door in front of her. 'Chairman's office: Ohtori Akio'. The door sign read.  
  
Anshi approached the door and stood silently for a second. She knew Akio was in there, she could hear someone typing. She gathered all her courage and knocked on the door.  
  
Nobody answered. So she rapped once more on the office door. "It's open" a suave voice answered.  
  
Anshi slowly entered the room, looking around curiously. Finally she noticed Akio sitting behind a desk typing something on a laptop computer.  
  
"So, you finally came to visit me after all this time....my dear Anshi" Akio replied in a seductive tone not bothering to look up from his computer.  
  
Anshi said nothing she just stared at him coolly.  
  
"I guess 'she' didn't bring forth a revolution after all. What a pathetic young woman 'she' was," he chuckled. Anshi noticed an end table in the corner of the office. She walked toward the table and placed the bag on the table along with her glasses. She took the pins out of her hair as her long violet tresses cascaded down her back.  
  
Anshi turned and looked at Akio, still engrossed in his typing. She noticed there were letters on his desk all signed with the signature 'End of the World'.  
  
"You know we have start from scratch Anshi." "I am going to need to play the part of 'Rose Bride' once again, so we can gain the power of revolution. The dark princess felt an urge to laugh at that comment but she kept her composure.  
  
"You know onii-sama, you are so clueless." Anshi stated, grabbing the black duffle bag off the table. Akio head snapped up at his little sister's comment. "You still insist on playing this game of prince and duels of revolution." "What a fool you are," Anshi clutched her hand around the bag.  
  
"Utena did cause a 'Revolution', but you are too wrapped up in your fantasies to notice."  
  
"I see you've changed" Akio stated bluntly rising from his chair, staring Anshi down. "What bold comments you make, but I truly see......" Akio walks closer towards her. Anshi begins to step backwards.  
  
"So that little 'make-believe prince' did manage to save you after all." "What to do, what to do..." Akio hummed grimly.  
  
"You know Anshi; I wasn't expecting this 'change of events'." "But, I should have guessed, seeing how you have been avoiding me these past couple months" he smirked at her.  
  
"I don't give a damn about 'you' or 'your duels' anymore," Anshi retorted. "I am not playing these make-believe games anymore AKIO!!" "And.....and Utena wasn't a make believe prince, she was my true prince." "She saved me."  
  
Akio peered at Anshi, noticing a side of her he had not seen before, so emotional and distraught. But he knew she could be persuaded once again to join him and he smirked at this thought.  
  
Anshi began to breathe heavily as she felt all kinds of emotions flow through her body at once. Mostly hatred and rage toward Akio. Akio noticed her tiny struggle and he grimaced. "Oh, my dear Anshi let me help through this" he began walking and reaching out to touch her.  
  
"No....don't touch me," she jerked back a bit. "What's wrong don't want your onii-sama to help you through this." "You know we can do what we all ways 'do'" Akio smiled playfully and his voice seductive. "That will never happen again. I am not your puppet anymore and the thought of you touching me like 'that' disgust me." Anshi placed the bag down on the floor and Akio glared at her.  
  
Akio began to laugh grimly, "You have truly 'changed' Anshi," with that he turned his back to her and snapped his fingers.  
  
The office went dark for a few seconds and dimmed back up slightly. Anshi turned around and noticed Akio slouched over his usual couch drinking a martini. She looked up at the fake stars in the now planetarium.  
  
"I don't have time for your illusions Akio" Anshi stated fumbling with the zipper of the bag. She finally got it opened and pulled out the Sword of Dios. "It's now or never" she said softly. Akio just sat ignoring her, calmly sipping the beverage.  
  
"Tell, me why are you really here, Anshi?" Anshi was about to say something when Akio interrupted her. "Let me guess you want know what happened to your little pink-haired prince," Akio chuckled.  
  
"Shut up!" the dark princess could feel the anger build up in her belly as she withdrew the sword from the sheath.  
  
"Don't get upset, I know you love her Anshi." "I've known for a long time," Akio rose from the couch slowly like a cat on the prowl.  
  
"Are you still mad about stabbing your beloved prince?"  
  
To Be Continued.......  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Next Chapter 6: Flesh wounds.  
  
Thanks for all who R&R my fanfic. I really appreciate it. Please continue reviewing, all opinions are helpfully good or bad. YAY!!! 


	6. Flesh wounds

Life, death and illusions pt 6 PG-13 for blood and violence Drama/action +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Anshi clutched the hilt of the sword tightly as Akio approached her. He noticed the sword in her hand and his eyes widened.  
  
"You....you made me stab her" her eyes started to form tears.  
  
"I am sorry Anshi dear for making you do that....Utena had it coming, you know that. She was ruining my plans to gain the power," Akio stood firm in from of Anshi.  
  
"Now hand me the sword." Akio held out his hand as he stood face to face with her.  
  
Her hands were trembling as she glared into his cold dark green eyes. "Anshi, give me the sword, you know girls shouldn't play with swords."  
  
She felt her will breaking as he placed his left hand over hers gently. "Please Anshi....the sword." Her heart started pounding as she felt her grip loosening. This moment felt familiar to her.  
  
"No!!" Anshi swung the sword instinctively and Akio jumped backwards. The blade grazed his shirt, tearing it, exposing his muscular stomach.  
  
"Damn you Anshi!!" the dark-skinned man yelled.  
  
"I am not playing your games anymore, and I won't let you manipulate me or anyone else again," she held the sword with both hands pointing it at Akio.  
  
Akio chuckled loudly, before returning his gaze to his persistent little sister.  
  
"Now Anshi, we don't have to do this, you know you are my 'princess'," Akio walked towards her with a mischievous smile. The dark princess's arms felt heavy and she subconsciously lowered the sword to the floor.  
  
Akio grabbed her left arm and pulled her toward his tall masculine form aggressively.  
  
"Drop the damn sword!" he snapped and slapped her to the ground.  
  
Anshi fell to the floor hard holding the right side of her face, which was a little red. The sword was lying in front of her.  
  
"A foolish girl you are indeed," Akio started kneeling down to pick up the sword. "You know I will forget this incident every happened." "We have new duels to prepare for, and this is a waste of time." His hand now inches away from the hilt.  
  
Anshi sea-green eyes met Akio's and in a brief moment, then rushed and grabbed the sword with great speed. Just as Akio looked toward her; Anshi rose from the ground thrusting the sword into his stomach.  
  
Anshi withdrew the bloody 'Sword of Dios' from Akio's midsection; her hands trembling. Akio stunned eyes enlarged. "How could you....Anshi," he slowly knelt to the ground laughing.  
  
"I knew we were the same Anshi.....the witch and the......devil." Akio held his hands against his stomach blood staining his white slacks.  
  
"You are wrong Akio....she turned to look at him, her eyes filled with pity........I was never a witch." Akio's body fell to the floor. "But you was definitely the devil and I hated you," tears stained her cheeks and her lips quivered.  
  
Anshi watched amazingly yet anxious as Akio's body vanished and Dios appeared before her. She was still holding the bloody sword every so tightly in her right hand.  
  
"You succeeded my little princess. I knew you wouldn't fail me." "Now I am whole once more, one entity." Dios knelt before Anshi and kissed her left hand. "Arigatoo" he muttered softly.  
  
"What happens now onii-sama?" Anshi said with a bit of uncertainty in her voice. Dios removed the sword from her right hand and he walked behind Anshi petite frame.  
  
The dark prince embraced Anshi from behind holding her firm against his tall physique. She closed her eyes relishing in the warm feeling. "Do you still want to be with your 'true prince'?" Dios whispered in her ear. "You must choose now, since you have reached the 'end of the world'" the dark prince remarked softly.  
  
"You must now choose your Absolute Destiny; the path is open for you." Dios tilted his head upon her shoulder inhaling the rose scent of her hair. "Do you wish to join her?" Dios asked softly.  
  
"Hai, I want to be with her now, for it is our Absolute Destiny." The dark princess answered in a low tone. "Very well, I will grant your request" he held her body tighter against his.  
  
The dark prince took his sword and slowly moved it up Anshi's leg. Anshi shuddered at the feel of the sharp blade grazing her bare leg, since she was still wearing her school uniform.  
  
The blade stopped in the small of her back. Anshi's eyes closed tightly as Dios slowly inserted the blade into her body. Her mind and body cried out in pain. She opened her mouth but no words would surface.  
  
"Relax, my brave princess, the worst is almost over" he whispered. Anshi legs went limp as she slowly fell to the ground. Dios kept holding her strongly, lowering his body with hers. Tears graced her faced as she looked at the sword emerge from her upper abdomen.  
  
Dios quickly removed the sword from her body and it disappeared. He held her quivering body in his arms. "Dio.....Dios" she whispers, her voice ragged. "It hurts...." she gasps for air. "Shhhh, sleep now" he kisses her cheek. "Your body will soon succumb to the pain."  
  
"I-I-I am scared onii-sama," she whispered breathy and her wet eyelids begin to shut.  
  
"No need to be, you will now be with the one you love so much." Anshi's breathing subsided and her body was lifeless.  
  
Dios cries as Anshi body fades away into a pile of red rose petals in his arms and blows away. "You will meet Utena again, little sister. Hopefully you two will shine together in the outside world."  
  
To Be Continued......  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Next Chapter 7: The awakening? 


	7. The Awakening

Life, death and illusions pt 7 By GwenStefani  
  
Author's notes: It took some thinking while doing this chapter, the previous chapters came kinda easy but this one was a bit different and I got a little blocked, but I finally came up with an idea so I hope you all like the concept :) WOOT MY 1st Fanfic!!!  
  
Disclaimer: ummm, I wished I owned SKU but I don't what the hell. Please read and review. Enjoy the story :) +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
'Voices......I hear voices.....'  
  
'Where am I? I feel so weak and groggy.'  
  
'Ahhhh......dizzy and nausous. What is this place?'  
  
'I must open my eyes......they feel so heavy........'  
  
'Beep....Beep......Beep.....'  
  
'What's making that sound?'  
  
Anshi's slowly opens her dull green eyes. She closes them slightly forcing out some of the bright light. The light hurt her eyes a bit.  
  
She turns her head and notices the odd white room she was in.  
  
'Beep.....Beep....'  
  
She turns her head to the right and notices a machine beside her. "What's that?" she thinks.  
  
The dark princess looks down at her body. All types of tubes piercing her arm.  
  
'Drip.....Drip..'  
  
She looks up at a bag with clear liquid dripping. Her expression so confused and retorted.  
  
She tries to move her body from the white sheeted bed, but her body is too weak. She just lay there in the cool white room confused and frustrated. "Where am I? How did I get here? And.....and..Who am I?  
  
Thoughts race around her head, thoughts of uncertainty and unfamiliarity. She relaxes her violet head and stares at the pale ceiling.  
  
She turns her head as she hears footsteps enter the unfamiliar room. "Ohayoo" the dark-skinned girl says, but she doesn't think the person heard her soft shaky voice.  
  
A woman approaches the bed and pulls back the white curtains surrounding the bed. "Oh my!" the white clad woman gasps. "You're finally awake."  
  
The woman starts examining Anshi's body. "Who is this person?" she thinks.  
  
"Ummm, ma'am...ummm...... can I ask you something" Anshi asks the woman softly. "Hai and you can call me nurse Tokiko," the nurse smiles at the bed ridden girl. "Okay."  
  
"Nurse Tokiko, where am I?" the dark princess asks as she watches the nurse remove the needles from her arm. Nurse Tokiko slowly tilts her head at the girl and smiles. "I am going to get the doctor; he's going to be thrilled at your recovery."  
  
"But......but.." the girl stuttered. The nurse shook her head and brushed the long violet locks from Anshi's face.  
  
"Don't worry yourself, Doctor Mamoru will answer all your questions, just relax."  
  
"Doctor......" she murmured.  
  
To be continued..........well Anshi wakes up in a hospital? How did she get there, weirdness? +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Next Chapter 8: Who am I?  
  
I hope you all like this chapter, it was a bit difficult to come up with, but I am trying to hold out on the reunion of Anshi and Utena still yet. Maybe some more familiar faces will pop up as well 


	8. Who am I?

The nurse left the room. Anshi had so many questions. She didn't understand anything, yet she couldn't shake the feeling that there was something familiar about Nurse Tokiko. Like she met her before, but it was just a feeling.  
The dark princess glared at the beeping heart monitor beside her bed. She heard the door open and watched a dark-haired man clad in white walk into the room carrying a clipboard. "Good morning" the man said smiling and grabbing the girl's arm. "I am Dr. Mamoru and I am glad you finally woke up after being in a coma for so long," he spoke while examining her body.  
"How do you feel?" he asked her flashing a small light into her green eyes. "A bit weak, groggy, and confused but otherwise fine," she mumbled opening her mouth so the doctor could look at her throat.  
  
"Nurse Tokiko said you have some questions for me, please do ask, I will try my best to answer them" the doctor replied now checking the IV bag.  
"Yeah, ummm...where am I? She asked. "You're at Hou'ou Medical Hospital."  
"Hospital," she whispered. "How did I get here?" The doctor looks away from the confused girl and then replied with a sad look in his dark eyes. "You were in a train accident."  
  
"Train accident?" She said softly looking at her hands. "How long have been here in this 'hospital'?" she asks. The doctor walked to the heart monitor avoiding her question. "Do you remember anything?" he asks her. She frowned trying to remember "No I can't remember anything, gomen" she replies.  
  
"Do you remember your name?" Anshi looked at the ceiling for an answer to that question. "Gomen nasai, I can't remember anything" her voice sad and frustrated.  
"Well, your name is Himemiya Anshi." "You are 16 years old." The doctor sighs deeply. "You have been comatose for 8 years.  
"Comatose....8 years....ahhhh......I don't remember any of this" she pushes her head back in the pillow and closes her eyes tightly.  
"Ummm....doctor what do you mean by comatose?"  
  
"It means basically you were unconscious or in a 'sleeplike state' for eight years. "Your medical records states that you had some serious head injuries when you were first brought into the hospital. "Your injuries healed, but you never woke up."  
  
"Do you remember the accident?" the doctor asked Anshi sighed deeply "No."  
Dr. Mamoru holds her quivering hand "Don't stress too much. Memory loss is normal for comatose patients. You will regain your memories with time.  
"I am going to call your father, he's going to be ecstatic to hear your recovery after all these years" the doctor left the room.  
  
"My.....my father" she whispered.  
Anshi lay in the bed thinking about what the doctor told her. "I am Himemiya Anshi. I am 16 years old and I've basically been asleep for 8 years.  
  
"I guess I have no choice but to just believe the doctor, for I know nothing of my life" she takes a deep breath and turns her head toward the table beside her bed. "What's this?" she reaches for a book on the table.  
  
"Fairy Tales: A book of Make Believe" she reads the title aloud softly. She notices a book marked page and flips to that page.  
  
Anshi starts to read the page aloud softly to herself.  
  
'Grab my hand princess or you will fall to your death' the dashing prince yells at the young woman clinging for dear life. 'Hurry princess the ledge is breaking and the evil sorcerer will be here soon' the prince yells louder at her.  
  
Anshi starts to feel eerie, but she reads on.  
  
'Why do wish to save me prince, I use to be a bitter witch before...' the prince interrupts the princess. 'But you are not a witch anymore; the kiss we shared broke the spell. 'Hurry, grab my hand.'  
  
The princess reaches for the prince's hand and then she yells 'Behind you prince!' The prince turns his head and notices....  
  
The door to the room opens and a tall man walks in carrying a bouquet of roses.  
  
"You always enjoyed reading fairy tales when you were little," he said smiling at Anshi.  
  
Upon hearing the deep voice, the dark-skinned girl breaks away from her reading and looks at the man. The man approaches her bed and hands her the red roses. Without hesitation she takes the roses and inhales the sweet fragrance.  
  
To be continued....gomen :-(  
  
Next Chapter 9: Questions and Answers. 


	9. Q & A

"Arigatoo" she mumbles still smelling the flowers. The smell made her feel light-headed and intoxicated. She didn't understand why but a feeling of deja'vu swept her body.  
  
"You loved roses" the man said pulling a chair close to the bed and sitting down.  
  
Anshi turns and looks at the man studying him. He was tall with a medium build. He had a pale-peach skin tone. His hair was short and purple. He had leaf-green eyes and a mustache that was the same color as his hair.  
  
"I am sorry to ask you this, but who are you?" Anshi asks the man her expression confused. He looks at the girl and then starts to giggle softly, holding back tears of joy. "Oh, Anshi, I am your father." "Dr. Mamoru said you was having trouble remembering things, so it okay if don't remember me. I am just glad you woke up." He gives her a hug.  
  
Anshi looked at the man even more puzzling. "My father huh" her voice low and soft. "You don't look anything like me." She looks down at her long violet hair which was pass waist. "Well my hair color does match his" she thought looking back at the man. "But our skin tone doesn't."  
  
The man smiled and reached into his pants pocket. He pulled out his wallet and opened it. He handed Anshi a picture.  
  
She examined the picture. It was a wedding photo of her father, he was younger, and a young woman. Anshi peered at the woman. She looked liked herself, tanned skin tone, she had hazel eyes, but her hair was a light violet almost pale.  
  
"The woman in the picture is your mother" the man stated pointing at the woman in the picture. "My mother" Anshi whispered. "Why isn't she here?" the violet-haired girl asked looking up at her father.  
  
The purple-haired man grew silent at the question. "Well...." he started grabbing Anshi's hand. "She died 16 years ago, during your child birth" the man's hand gripped Anshi's tighter and tears formed in his eyes.  
  
"I am sorry, I didn't know." "It's okay, I miss her so much, but I am just glad you're back in my life.  
  
Anshi's father pulled out another picture and handed it to her. It was picture of Anshi, she about 6 years old and there was young boy standing beside her in the photo; he was older about 10 or 11 years old. He had the same skin tone as she, green eyes, but his hair was pale violet like her mother's.  
  
"That's your brother, Dios" her father pointed out. "D....Dios" Anshi stuttered. "Why does that name sound so familiar" she thought. "You and Dios were very close." "He would always protected you and look after you," the man noted with a smile.  
  
"Dios...my brother" she stared at the photo moreover. "So do you remember him?" her father asked his voice raspy. "Uhmmm....she paused....I am not sure," she leaned back on the pillow.  
  
"It's okay, it will take you some time to remember things" her placed the pictures back in his wallet.  
  
Anshi turned to the man and smiled. He stood up and kissed her on the forehead. "I am glad you woke up after all these years."  
  
"Otou-sama" Anshi asked as the man stroked her long hair. "Yes Anshi." "Will Dios be visiting me? I would like to see him, since you said we were close."  
  
The man sighed and seated back down in the chair. He rubbed his eyebrows and looked down at the floor. "Anshi-chan...." his voice deepened. "I didn't want to tell you now, but I guess this is as good of a time as any."  
  
Anshi straightened up in the bed and looked at her father with a worried look in her sea-green eyes. "Is there something wrong otou-sama?"  
  
Oops....TO BE CONTINUED.....  
  
Next chapter 10: The Accident. 


	10. The Accident

Disclaimer: I still don't OWN Utena. But I do own this fanfic. YAY!!  
"Anshi do you remember the train accident, you were in?" "No, I can't remember anything, sorry."  
  
"Well, eight years ago, your brother, Dios, and yourself went to visit your grandparents in Kyoto, may your grandparents souls rest in peace" he said and bowed slightly.  
  
The purple-haired man laughed softly. "You and Dios loved visiting grandma and grandpa." "They had a rose garden and you two loved helping your grandparents raise the different varieties of roses.  
  
Anshi smiled and listened more intensely. "Your grandparents nicked named you 'Rose Princess' and Dios was 'Rose Prince'.  
  
"Well, you and Dios spent two months at your grandparents and I couldn't wait to see you two."  
  
"I waited for two hours at the train station the day you and Dios was to return from Kyoto." Anshi shifted in her bed.  
  
"Two hours turned into three hours and I got really concerned. So I called your grandparents and they said that your train left to Hou'ou hours ago," the man said with a depressing tone.  
  
"Then.....the train station intercom sounded and my heart stopped when I heard the message." "The message stated that the train traveling from Kyoto had derailed from the tracks," a tear fell from the man's eyes and Anshi grabbed his hand. "I was so scared and I didn't know what to do." "My body went numb and all I could do was hope that my children were okay."  
  
"Everyone in the train station panicked." "We were told to calm down and wait for a police report on the accident and the casualties."  
  
"I waited an hour, pacing up and down the station." "Then a police officer approached me. He didn't look happy and I started to panic when I looked into his glassy brown eyes."  
  
"Are you Himemiya Aki-san?" The officer asked me. I nodded. "He escorted me to the hospital." I was quiet the whole time during the drive there."  
  
"Two young children were taken to the hospital and the young girl mumbled your name before going unconscious," the officer stated as we approached the intersection to Hou'ou Medical Hospital.  
  
"Ho...How are they?" I finally stuttered. "I don't know, one of EMT's said that they were both in critical condition, I am sorry that's all I know."  
  
"We pull into the driveway of the hospital and I rushed into the hospital after I bowed to the policeman."  
  
"I waited impatiently in the waiting room for 2 and a half hours before a doctor spoke with me." "He said you had some serious head trauma but you were stabilized. "I was relieved, but the doctor finally told me that Dios wasn't doing so good."  
  
"The doctor mentioned that the only thing keeping him alive was a respirator. My heart jumped out of my chest and I collapse into a chair." "I am sorry Himemiya-san the doctor said before escorting me to Dios room." "My son is a living o.o.off a machine," I kept repeating. "You know what you have to do, sir" and then the doctor left.  
  
"I didn't know if I could do it, but I couldn't let him live like that.  
  
Anshi looked at her father as tears stained his cheeks.  
  
"Two weeks later I gave them permission to pull the plug."  
  
"I continued to visit you. Yet, the doctors didn't know why you wouldn't wake up. Your injuries healed, but you didn't response to stimuli."  
  
"Months passed then years, you grew but you didn't come out of your coma. I read your favorite book of fairy tales to you everyday I visited you" the man smiled.  
  
"Otou-sama, I sorry about Dios's death" Anshi said looking down at her hands as tears started to form in her eyes.  
  
"It's okay I know he is still looking after you and me, and so is your mother. I still have you, and that makes me very happy" he pulled Anshi into an embrace.  
  
The door opened and Nurse Tokiko came in. "Will you be staying overnight Himemiya-san? The man turned and looked at Anshi. "Only if Anshi wants me to stay" he smiled.  
  
"I would love if you would stay otou-sama, we can talk more" Anshi said placing her hand atop of her father's hand.  
  
"Great. Oh and Anshi you have physical therapy in the morning" Nurse Tokiko left the room.  
  
To be continued......  
  
Next Chapter 11: Adjusting to Reality.  
  
A/N: No worries Utena will show up soon enough. 


	11. Adjusting to reality

'Journal Entry Aug 30 :  
  
'Well, things have been good since I left the hospital 3 and half months ago. Otou-sama has been really great to me. I still am not able to remember anything about my past. The doctors said maybe I should keep a journal of my experiences; hopefully it will help jog my memory. To be honest I feel weird writing things down, it feels like I did this before, but for a different reason. Yet, I can't pinpoint where.'  
  
'I have been taking summer classes, to prepare for my first day of High School that's going to start in a few days. I am a little nervous about being away from otou-sama, but he says I will be okay and I'll meet new people.  
  
'I have been having strange feelings every since I woke up from my coma. Everything feels so strange. I sometimes feel like something is missing from my life or rather 'someone'. Otou-sama says its just deja'vu and everyone gets that feeling sometimes.'  
  
'Maybe he's right. Yet, I still feel like I lived another life, but I'm not sure where.'  
  
"Anshi-chan dinners ready!!" Otou-sama yells.  
  
"Be down in a moment!!"  
  
'Well that's it for today's journal entry.'  
  
Two days later  
  
'It's my first day attending Ohtori Prep School. Otou-sama says it a very prestigious private High School for the elite student. And the name of the school sounds awfully strange. Oh well, I guess I'll find out when I get there. Otou-sama is taking me to school this morning on his way to work. He's a college professor at Hou'ou University and he teaches philosophy and music.'  
  
"Anshi we are leaving in 1 ½ hours, so be ready and breakfast is on the table!!" Otou-sama yells  
  
"Okay!" she shouts back.  
  
'Well I guess that's all for now, off to school, sigh'  
  
Anshi heads to her closet and pulls out her school uniform. It was a simple uniform that consisted of: a white button up blouse with a black tie. The skirt was pink and plaid with black and green lines. It also included a pink jacket with the school logo on the breast pocket but it wasn't required to be worn during the warm months. She was also required to wear white socks and black dress shoes.  
  
Anshi put on the uniform minus the jacket since it was warm outside. She brushed her long violet hair which was now cut to the middle of her back. She grabbed her satchel and headed down stairs.  
  
"Thanks for making breakfast otou-sama" she smiled and bit into the cream cheesed bagel.  
  
"You have to eat fast, because we have to leave in 20 minutes" he stood by the kitchen door drinking a cup of coffee. Anshi nodded.  
  
"I don't want you to be late for your 1st day of school" he added.  
  
"Right" she said then gulped down the last bit of orange juice in her cup.  
  
"Are you all set?" "Hai, ready" Anshi grabbed her satchel and walked out the door.  
  
The school wasn't too far from where they lived. In actuality it was within walking distance of her house.  
  
They pulled up in from of the school and Anshi got out of the black SUV. "This school isn't all that big, she thought looking at the two story building, .....why was I expecting it to be bigger," she shook her head eluding the uncanny thoughts.  
  
"Good luck Anshi-chan at school today. Oh and remember you have to walk home today because..... Anshi interrupted "I know, because you have a teacher's conference, I remember."  
  
He smiled at her. "Thanks for everything otou-sama I think, I'll be just fine, don't worry" she waved at him and he drove off.  
  
Anshi turned and looked at all the students walking around campus. "I have to visit the headmaster's office to pick up my class schedule" she whispered as she started walking towards the entrance of the school.  
  
Oops...TO BE CONTINUED.....sorry folks  
  
Next Chapter 12: Deja'vu again? 


	12. Deja'vu again?

Anshi entered the building with her satchel clasped in from of her. Everyone was talking and walking up and down the school hallway. She wasn't sure where the headmaster's office was so she decided to ask someone.  
  
"Excuse me, sorry to bother you, but could you point me in the direction of the headmaster's office?"  
  
"Of course, anything to help a 'pretty girl'," the blue-haired young man smiled softly. "I haven't seen you around here before?" he asked.  
  
"Well, today's my first day here, I am a new student," Anshi replied blushing a little.  
  
"Well, the office is just around the next corner; on the right you will see a sign" the young man smiled.  
  
"Arigatoo," Anshi bowed and started to walk off, but the blue-haired young man put his hand on her shoulder and an uncanny feeling flowed through her body like a chill.  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something? Anshi looked at him puzzling. "Your name?" he chuckled.  
  
"Oh, my apologies; I am Himemya Anshi, grade 10 and you are? "Kaoru Miki grade 9. It's nice to meet you," he bowed. "Thanks again, and maybe I'll see you around," Anshi waved and walked off.  
  
Anshi stood in front of the headmaster's office and knocked. "Come in," a soft voice rendered.  
  
Anshi entered the cozy looking office. There was a huge oak desk in the middle of the benevolently festooned office. Anshi looked up at the blonde woman sitting in a large leather office chair. "Please do, have a seat," blonde woman gestured for the violet-haired girl to sit. Anshi couldn't take her eyes off the woman. She reminded her of someone.  
  
"So, you must be Himemiya Anshi. I've been expecting you," the women replied thumbing through a file drawer in her desk.  
  
"I am Headmistress Ohtori Kanae by the way. My late father used to own and operate this school before he passed 5 years ago; I took his place as headmaster. Oh, here it is," the headmistress hands Anshi her class schedule and designated locker. "Thank you Headmistress."  
  
Anshi gets up from her seat and walks towards the door. "Oh, Himemiya, return to my office after classes, I will give you a tour of Ohtori Prep and a history of the school. Anshi nodded. "Yes Headmistress Ohtori."  
  
Anshi started walking to her first period class reading over her class schedule. "First period, Advanced Algebra room 26. Teacher, Professor Nemuro," Anshi stares at the name. "Nemuro..where have I heard that name before....,"she whispers to herself.  
  
Getting lost in her train of thought Anshi accidentally bumps into someone.  
  
"Gomen nasai, I didn't see you," Anshi kneels on the floor fumbling to pick up her satchel and class schedule. "Its okay, no harm done, I should be apologizing to you" a softhearted voice bolsters.  
  
"Let me help you up," a pale hand offers. Anshi grabs the hand and the taller girl pulls her from the marble floor. "Thanks," the dark-skinned girl says smoothing out her skirt.  
  
"Well.....," Anshi looks at the taller girl and her heart starts to pound rapidly. "So where are you heading?" the taller girl asks, putting one of her arms behind her pink head sheepishly. "I am...am..." Anshi starts to stutter nervously but gets interrupted by a loud woman's voice.  
  
"Tenjou Utena, come to my office right NOW!!" the woman yells. "Shit!" the taller girl curses. "Sorry, I have to go," the girl shakes her head annoyingly. "Damn that guidance counselor," she walks off cursing.  
  
Anshi subconsciously looks back at the pink-haired girl as she walks towards the guidance office. The pink-haired girl unknowingly looks back at Anshi and smiles with her cobalt-blue eyes. Anshi heart skips a beat at that moment.  
  
"What's going on, why did I feel that way?" Anshi thought as she continues on to her first period class. "That was really intense."  
Oops......To Be Continued  
  
Woot Utena finally appears!!!!  
  
Next Chapter 13: Classes, sigh 


	13. Late arrival Pt 13

Anshi stares aimlessly at the odd pale pink-haired sensei wearing tinted glasses call role. She was trying hard to figure out where she had seen him before but nothing clicked in her mind. "Himemiya Anshi," the sensei called. Anshi raised her hand letting Professor Nemuro know she was present.  
  
"Okay class, turn to page 10 in you Advance Algebra book," the professor said but was rudely interrupted.  
  
Everyone turned toward the classroom door to notice an out of breath pink- haired girl wearing a pink version of the boy's uniform which was a black button up long sleeve military style shirt and black slacks. Yet, instead of slacks she wore a pair of black spandex shorts with white socks and black dress shoes.  
  
"Tenjou Utena I presume," the teacher said wryly. The pink-haired girl nodded. "You're late."  
  
"I am sorry sensei but the guid....." she started to explain. "Have a seat, I don't have time for excuses and don't let this become a habit. I heard all about the trouble you caused last term with your outlandish choice of ATTIRE," the professor pointed out.  
  
Utena rolled her eyes and headed for a seat in back of the class. Utena walked passed Anshi's desk and their eyes met. Utena smiled at her as she kept walking. Not paying attention to what's in front of her; Utena nearly tripped over another student's satchel. Everyone started giggling.  
  
"Settled down class," the teacher shook his head aggravated. "Tenjou please have a seat." "Gomen sensei," Utena said quickly sitting down at her desk. For the remainder of the class period Utena constantly stared at the mysterious new girl from afar. "Why do I feel like we met before," Utena thought.  
  
Classes came and went and now it was lunch time.  
  
Anshi Himemiya ate her lunch, which was a simple turkey sandwich, bag of chips and ice tea, well that's what the cafeteria offered, and tomorrow she will bring her own lunch. She ate lunch peacefully reading one of her text books.  
  
"Do you want company?" a girl's voice asked. Anshi looked up at the young lady. "Sure, please have a seat." "Thanks." "Oh, you are very welcome."  
  
"I am Shinohara Wakaba grade 10," the brunette held out her hand. The violet-haired girl shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, I am Himemiya Anshi grade 10 also." Anshi felt chills wash over her body as they shook hands.  
  
"I haven't seen you around here before?" "Well, today is my 1st day here I am new." "Well, let me be the first to welcome you to Ohtori Prep!" Wakaba exclaimed. Anshi sweat dropped looking at the energetic girl. "Thank you," Anshi replied humbly.  
  
They made idle chit-chat about classes, movies and etc, but Wakaba kept looking at the cafeteria entrance. "Are you expecting someone?" Anshi asked. "Well, a friend of mines was supposed to join me for lunch today," Wakaba's voice sounding disappointing.  
  
"Oh, maybe something came up," Anshi reassured her. "Yeah, with her something always comes up, it's just like her," Wakaba rejoiced.  
  
Ring....Ring...  
  
"Well I guess lunch is over!" Wakaba hopped from her chair. "It was nice talking to you Anshi-san, maybe we can eat together tomorrow and I'll introduce you to my friend." "I would like that very much," Anshi bowed slightly.  
  
Wakaba was walking to her next period class when she noticed someone. "Utena-chan!" Utena stopped dead in her tracks. Wakaba ran up to her and grabbed her left arm hard.  
  
"Ouch, Wakaba-chan, not so rough," Utena winced. "What, Ms. Star Athlete is sensitive now?" the brunette poked her tongue out. "No, but you are a lot rougher than my teammates," Utena said teasingly.  
  
"So why weren't you at lunch, I waited for you?" "Sorry, Wakaba, I got called to the headmistress office." "I told you not to wear that 'uniform' this term," Wakaba said dryly.  
  
"But it's who I am and there aren't any rules saying my uniform is 'unacceptable' to be worn by a female."  
  
"Well, I like your uniform it's cool and at lest it's pink this year. I didn't like the black one you wore last year," Wakaba stated snuggling against Utena's arm.  
  
"Hey!" Utena exclaimed. "Haha, I was just kidding Utena-chan." So what's your next class?"  
  
Utena looked down at her wrinkled schedule. "French," Utena sighed. "I guess that sucks for you!" the brunette laughs. "Yeah, foreign languages suck. So what's you next class?" Utena asks nudging Wakaba's arm. "Phys. Ed." "Well, see ya later" Wakaba runs off and waves back at Utena.  
  
To be concluded......................  
  
Next Chapter: The Tour 


	14. The Tour pt 14

School was over and Utena was still dreading this day. She had to stop by the headmistress office before going to basketball practice.  
  
"Why the hell does Ohtori-sama need to see me after school. She already scolded me once today," the pink-haired girl mumbled as she walked to the office.  
  
Utena walks in to the office. "Glad you made it Tenjou," Kanae remarks. "What do you need to talk to me about now Headmistress?" Utena said wryly. "Watch that sharp tongue of yours Tenjou-kun." "Sorry," Utena said breathily and bowed her head.  
  
"Nothing, I just need you to do something for me is all." Utena raised her eyebrows. "Sure, but I hope it doesn't take too long, I have basketball practice in less than an hour."  
  
"I need you to give a new student a tour of the school. I would do it myself but I have a meeting to attend," Kanae pointed out.  
  
"Do this for me Tenjou-kun and neither I nor the other faculty members will hassle you about your 'uniform' again," Kanae smiled at Utena. "Okay, I'll do it then," Utena agreed.  
  
"So where.....," Utena turned to the door as Anshi walked into the office. "Here she is, Himemiya," Kanae replied.  
  
"Sorry for being late Headmistress. I was talking to the music teacher. He wants me to meet with him after the tour to practice with the music club," Anshi explain.  
  
"That's alright Anshi, Tenjou Utena here will be giving you the tour, because I have a meeting to attend," Kanae replied. "I hope you don't mind."  
  
"Not at all," Anshi looked at the pink-haired girl and smiled. "We should get going Himemiya-san," Utena stated walking out the office. "Hai," Anshi bowed at the headmistress and left out the office.  
  
Utena walked down the hall both hands behind her head. "So today's your first day, at Ohtori Prep right?" Anshi just glared at Utena dazedly.  
  
"You going to answer me or what?" Utena stopped suddenly; turned and faced the mesmerized girl. Anshi startled by the girl, broke from her trance. "Yeah, today's my first day, sorry about that."  
  
Utena stood there for a second; her long slender arms pressed nonchalantly behind her head looking into her green eyes unnoticed and she started to flush. Utena quickly turning away as Anshi glanced at her.  
  
"Being the new student can be difficult," Utena remarked. "You speaking with experience?" Anshi noted. "Yup, I was the new student last term and it sucked, as you probably know why." Utena stopped walking and pointed at her pink boy's uniform.  
  
"Yeah, I think I got the picture during Algebra class," Anshi giggled. "So what part of the school you want to see first?" "Whatever you have time to show me," Anshi faced Utena and smiled.  
  
Utena felt uncomfortable as a blush washed over her athletic body. "Ummm, okay," it was all Utena could muster. "What's happening to me," Utena thought as they walked about the school. "I feel so strange around her."  
  
Their tour ended in from of the music room. "Well, I have music practice to attend now. Thanks for the tour Tenjou-san," Anshi smiled as she looked in Utena's cobalt eyes and a small blush graced her cheeks.  
  
"Oh, it was nothing. So what instrument you play?" Utena asked before heading off to basketball practice. "I play the piano."  
  
"That's great, well good luck at practice," Utena bowed. "You too," Anshi said softly.  
  
  
  
It was late evening and Anshi was walking home from the music club. The sun was setting and the sky was beautiful hue of orange, blue, and purple.  
  
"Well school wasn't so bad," she thought to herself. Anshi glanced at her wrist watch taking notice of the time. "I wonder if otou-sama is home yet," she whispered.  
  
Anshi continued walking and then she noticed a familiar figure walking in front of her. She walked a bit faster until she could recognize the person.  
  
"Tenjou-san, hi!" Anshi shouted.  
  
Utena snapped her head as if startled. "Oh, Himemiya-san it's just you, sorry I thought you were someone else for a moment," Utena chuckled.  
  
"Sorry to scare you like that," Anshi sounding sympathetic. Anshi looked Utena up and down noticing she still was wearing her sweaty basketball uniform. "You must have had a tough practice?"  
  
"Yeah, coach made us run two laps around the track after our drills," Utena sighed. "So you live close to the school?" Anshi asked. "Yeah, I don't live that far, I walk everyday. How about you?  
  
"I live a few blocks from the school as well; my father drove me to school this morning since it was my first day."  
  
"My aunt drives me sometimes, but usually I just walk since I live so close to the school." "You don't live with your parents?" Anshi asked sparing a glance at the taller girl.  
  
Utena put her hands behind her pink head shyly. "Nope, they were killed in a car accident 8 years ago, and I was the soul survivor."  
  
Anshi looked down at the sidewalk forlornly. "I am sorry." "It's okay, I don't really remember anything about the accident, and to be honest I don't even remember my parents." Utena shrugged.  
  
"Why is that?" Anshi grew more curious. "I don't know the doctor said something about me having chronic amnesia. "I can't even remember anything about my past life." Utena sighed deeply. "I really don't think about misfortunate anymore.  
  
"What about your family?" Utena asked her as they kept walking home. "Well, I live with my father." "My mother died giving birth to me, so I don't remember her and 8 years ago I was in train crash. My only brother died as a result and I survived."  
  
They were both quiet for a moment. "Wow, what tragic lives we lived," Utena murmured looking at the orange night sky dully. They became quiet once more as only footsteps were heard against concrete.  
  
"You know what is weird," Anshi stated breaking the silence. "What is that?" "We were both in terrible accidents eight years prior," Anshi said turning to look at Utena. Utena hoisted a pink eyebrow. "Yeah, your right about that, how odd."  
  
"Well, at lest we have something in common," Utena said with a smile. They looked at each other and chuckled.  
  
To be concluded..................  
  
Next chapter 15: Connections  
  
A/N: Hope you all like the story so far. Please R&R. Thanx all. 


	15. Connections pt 15

Utena and Anshi walked and talked a lot about school mostly. They just enjoyed hearing each others voice. "Well, this is my house," Anshi stopped and looked at Utena.  
  
"Oh, I didn't know you lived here, I walk pass your house everyday," Utena replied ascending her eyebrows. "Yes, this is my house. I enjoyed our time together Tenjou-san," Anshi walked up to Utena and grabbed her hands in hers and smiled brightly. Utena blushed profusely and looked away from Anshi in embarrassment.  
  
"Oh, well...yeah...uhmm...it was...nothing," Utena stumbled over her words. Anshi bowed and started walking up her driveway. Utena stood there entranced. "Damn, why did she do that," Utena thought watching Anshi walk up her porch steps. "What's going on here," Anshi thought shaking her head.  
  
"Anshi!" Utena yelled running towards her. Anshi turned around suddenly. "Anshi....Utena paused....would you like to walk to school with me in the morning?" Utena asked her slightly out of breath. Anshi was speechless and her heart skips a beat. "Why is she making me 'feel' this way," Anshi thought putting her hand over her chest.  
  
"Well....since your new....I thought you may...," Utena tried to explain tossing her arms behind her head in utter discomfort but was interrupted. "Sure, I would like to walk with you to school tomorrow," Anshi blurted out noticing Utena's nervously.  
  
"You will...I mean great!" Utena smiled and ran off home. "Hey, Utena- san...Anshi turned but the girl had sprinted off......what time?" she said faintly.  
  
Utena was almost home. She could see her house in the distance, but Utena was pacing slowly; for her thoughts were occupied by the 'tanned-skin beauty'.  
  
Why was that so hard to ask her and why was I so nervous? I never felt this way before, especially for a 'girl'. I am not like 'that', am I? Utena screamed lowly under her breath in confusion and started rubbing her temples.  
  
"What's happening to me?" Utena mumbled as she stood on the front steps of her house. "Do I like her like 'that'? She is nice, pretty and she makes me feel calm and happy. Eh? What I am I thinking about? Utena turned the door knob and entered her house.  
  
Meanwhile much later......................  
  
Anshi laid in her bed looking out the window. The moon was bright. The light was emitting from afar as it gleamed thought her window, highlighting the dark bedroom. Anshi couldn't sleep.  
  
She kept looking at the neon clock. It was past midnight, but her mind was occupied by the pink-haired tomboy. Who is she? Why does my heart flutter when I am around her? All these questions kept running through her head. It was so confusing and strange. Have I met her before? Anshi took a deep breath and forced her eyes shut. She had school in the morning and it was really late.  
  
Night went and morning arrived. Utena was up and ready to go meet Anshi. Utena wasn't really a morning person but she was up early and uncannily cheerfully today.  
  
"Utena time to get up!" a woman's voiced yelled as she knocked on the bedroom door. "I am up auntie, you don't have to yell," Utena replied opening the door.  
  
Utena's aunt was surprised and speechless. "Wow, this is an unexpected change, even for you Utena-chan." "Well, I can't afford to be late for class," Utena chuckled. "Why is that, you weren't late yesterday?" the older woman give Utena an evil eye.  
  
"Well....uhmmm...I have to meet a classmate this morning," Utena avoided the question and quickly grabbed her satchel. She headed out of her bedroom and down the stairs.  
  
"Utena! Don't ignore me like that," the woman bolstered.  
  
"Sorry auntie I have go meet Himemiya-san, so we can walk to school together, got to go now," Utena grabbed an apple off the table and walked towards the living room door.  
  
"See later auntie," Utena smiled and disappeared out the door. "What am I going to do with that girl," the woman sighed.  
  
It was a nice morning. The air was crisp and a cool breezing was blowing from east.  
  
Utena walked up the porch steps and rang the doorbell. She looked around the patio porch and noticed roses about the fence. "Why do roses seem so familiar?" Utena whispered as she began to approach a vase of red rose, and then the door opened.  
  
"Good morning," the purple-haired man answered. "Oh, good morning....,"Utena looked at the man puzzlingly. "I am Anshi-chan father," the man laughed and invited her inside.  
  
"Oh....yeah right, sorry about that," Utena bowed slightly apologetically. "It's quite alright I get that reaction all the time," they both chuckled. "Anshi said you would be over, she'll be down in a moment."  
  
"Good morning Utena-san!" Anshi voiced as she descended down the stairs. "Morning Anshi-san," Utena smiled at the girl. "Well, I guess I'll see you later then," Anshi's father replied as they both began to walk out. "Nice meeting Himemiya-sama," Utena bowed at the man. Anshi waved at him.  
  
Utena and Anshi were both particularly quiet on their stroll to school. Utena pranced along in her usual tomboyish fashion, satchel tossed over her right shoulder. But she kept glancing at the violet-haired princess out the corner of her eye. Anshi smirked as she noticed the sly glancing and she kindly spoke up.  
  
"You know what Tenjou-san?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't quite place it, but us walking together like this seems uncanny," Anshi stopped and looked at Utena. "You know it does feel familiar, I don't know why?" Utena looked at Anshi her eyebrows arched up.  
  
"Yeah it must be déjà vu, I suppose." Utena said and began walking again. "Perhaps that's it."  
  
"Are you going to stay after school today, Anshi-san?" "Yeah, to practice with the music club, why?" "Well maybe....we can walk home together again," Utena flashed a bright smile at her. Anshi blushed. "I would like that."  
  
And it was just that simple.  
  
To be continued....  
  
=========================================================== A/N: So when are Utena & Anshi going to regain their memory about the illusionary past? I don't know I am still working on that moment. Yay!!  
  
Oh and one more thing---I will be out-of-town for a bit so I won't be able to update this fanfic. Sorry guys I'll be probably working on chapter 16 on my laptop. Anyway I'll do my best and thanx to all the readers who enjoy this story, you guys keep me motivated..YAY!! 


	16. Would You? Pt 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Nada....and yeah that means SKU too. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
{Journal entry January 1}  
  
{'Well things have been going great so far this school year. I have been slacking a bit doing my journal entries. I haven't gotten any memories back and I haven't really thought about them either. But I do still have déjà vu feeling, even more intensely especially when I am around Tenjou Utena.'}  
  
{'Tenjou Utena, this mystery girl is now my best friend. We are so opposite and the same in many ways, well that's what Wakaba-chan says anyway. I have become best friends with both girls. I get weird feelings around both of them, the strongest feelings from Utena-chan. I don't know why I feel this way around her but it's like we are somehow connected.'}  
  
{'Three days ago was Utena's 16th birthday and her aunt gave her a birthday party. Otou-sama and I were invited as well as Wakaba. It was fun. I gave Utena a bouquet of white roses as a birthday present....eerie huh? I don't know why I gave her that. What compelled me to do that, I just don't understand. She says she loves roses, which is something else we have in common.'}  
  
{'I started having dreams a month ago. Really bizarre dreams as a matter of fact. I dreamt last night that I was standing in an arena of some sort and I was staring up at the sky, but not the sky rather a castle, yet it was upside -down floating....I think. I don't know exactly it was just so weird.....but oddly familiar.'}  
  
{'Well I am going to end today's entry I have school in the morning.'}  
  
{Next day, Wednesday......Ohtori Prep Music room}  
  
"You played very well today Himemiya-san." Anshi blushed slightly at the comment.  
  
"Thank you Miki-kun. I am not as good as you, by far, when it comes to piano playing," Anshi spared a glance at the blue-haired young man and then closed her music portfolio.  
  
"You shouldn't belittle your talent; you are quite brilliant, better than any other student I practiced with," Miki looked at Anshi and felt his cheeks burn and then back down at the piano keys. Anshi smiled at noticing the shy, yet embarrassed 9th grader.  
  
Anshi rose from the ebony piano bench and began putting her music books in her tan satchel. Miki looked at her nervously.  
  
"Hey, Himemiya-san," Anshi turned her head back toward Miki, her long violet hair spilling slightly into her face.  
  
"Yes Miki-kun."  
  
"Well...uhmm...there is something....I have been meaning to ask you....uhmm...yeah well," the blue-haired young man stuttered nervously looking down at his sweaty hands.  
  
Anshi tilted his head back up towards hers. She peered at him with her bright green eyes. Miki face turned from pale to crimson in a matter of seconds.  
  
"You know you can ask me anything Miki-kun. We are 'friends' right?" Anshi stood sternly in from of him clutching her satchel firmly in from of her body.  
  
"Yes we are 'friends' I suppose. Well what I want to ask you is....Miki took a deep breath.....well since the first day I met you......" Miki started shaking his head as if to evade certain 'thoughts'.  
  
Anshi looked at Miki bewilderedly. "What is it you want to ask Miki-kun?"  
  
"Okay....Miki sighed....Anshi-san would you like to......"  
  
'RING......RING...RING'  
  
"Anshi-chan it's time for lunch!!" Wakaba yelled from the music room door.  
  
Miki's blue head fell in his hands at the interruption. "What awful timing I have," he mumbled in his hands.  
  
Anshi placed her petite hand on his back. "Well I am feeling a bit famished Miki-kun, so I'll see you later," she gave him a bright reassuring smile.  
  
Anshi walked out the music room and Wakaba grabbed her arm. "I am starving!" Wakaba voiced and both girls giggled.  
  
{Ohtori Prep Dining Hall}  
  
Utena is sitting in the school cafeteria staring at a sheet of paper, with a depressed look.  
  
"What's wrong now Utena-chan?" Wakaba takes a seat next to her in the cafeteria. Utena gives Wakaba her Biology test paper. "Holy crap, you got a 62!" Wakaba shouts.  
  
"Damn it, not so loud, you want everyone to know I am failing." Utena snatches the paper from Wakaba's hands.  
  
"I thought we studied Utena-chan?" Anshi peers over Utena's shoulder from behind and glares at the test paper. Utena's cheeks starts to flush with embarrassment.  
  
"Well, yeah we did....I mean....you really helped me." Utena's words starts to jumble in her mouth, remembering every time she studied with Anshi she would always get 'distracted' by her.  
  
"So did you guys pass the test?"  
  
"Of course, I got an 89!" Wakaba voiced loudly jumping from her seat. Utena and Anshi look at her and sweat drop. "What about you Anshi-chan?" Utena smiles at her.  
  
"Uhmm....I got a 95." Anshi replies softly while sipping a can of ice tea though a drinking straw.  
  
Utena smacks her hand against her forehead. "I feel like a total airhead."  
  
"Well you are a jock, what do you expect." Wakaba laughs, teasing her. Utena gives her an evil look.  
  
"Okay, okay I am sorry, it was a joke." Wakaba holds her hands up pleadingly at Utena. "It's okay we can help you study for the make-up test this weekend." Anshi replies with a half smile and look at Utena. Utena blushes and looks away from her.  
  
Wakaba raises an eyebrow at the situation. "Am I missing something? "Huh...what do you mean?" Both Anshi and Utena reply in unison. "Nothing I guess, never mind," Wakaba states and began eating her lunch.  
  
Wakaba looks up from her plate of noodles. "Hey isn't that your piano playing partner Anshi-chan? Anshi looks at Wakaba and hoists her violet eyebrows, "Where?"  
  
Wakaba points and both Utena and Anshi look in the supposed direction. "It seems as though he is heading toward our table," Wakaba states.  
  
The blue-haired young man approaches the table. "Good afternoon Himemiya- san."  
  
"Oh Miki-kun how are you?" Anshi smiles up at the blue-haired ninth grader with a slightly mused expression. "You've met my friends before."  
  
"Of course, Miki bows at the two young women, its nice meeting you again Tenjou-san and Shinohara-san." Wakaba smiles and glances at Utena who is sporting a blank expression.  
  
"What brings you over to our table Miki-kun?" Anshi asks subtly.  
  
"Well I want to ask you....Miki looks out the large glass window...Anshi- san will you go out with me, like on a date?" Miki finally blurts out nervously.  
  
Anshi sea-green eyes grew wide and a bright blush graces across her caramel skin. Utena was about to bite into a folk full of noodles but dropped the folk on the table in shock. Anshi, Miki and Wakaba turned towards her.  
  
"Sorry, it slipped," Utena said wistfully.  
  
"Uhmm....Miki-kun I don't know what to say.....I mean this is all so unexpected and...Anshi was interrupted by him."  
  
"You don't have to give me an answer today; perhaps you can tomorrow during music practice after school." Miki flashes a bright smile.  
  
"He is cute," Wakaba whispers to Utena. Utena glances at her with a slight frown on her face, which confuses Wakaba.  
  
{Ring....Ring... the bell sounds off}  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow then Himemiya-san," Miki pulls out the chair as Anshi arose from it. "Yes, I will see you tomorrow," Anshi bows slightly at him. Miki bows and walks away.  
  
Wakaba looks around and notices that Utena has disappeared. "Hey Anshi-chan did see where Utena went?" Anshi glances around the dining hall. "No, but maybe she left for class already."  
  
"Yeah, she's so impatience sometimes." Wakaba shook her head.  
  
"Well I am going to head to History class now." Anshi smiles at the brunette.  
  
"Okay, I'll call you tonight," Wakaba yelled as she walked down the crowded school hallway.  
  
Wakaba prances down the hall and stops suddenly as she notices her pink- haired friend rummaging though her locker.  
  
"HEY, TENJOU-KUN!" Wakaba shouts with a mischievous smile upon her face. Utena flinches at the voice and closes the locker slowly and sighs deeply.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED........SORRY FOLKS  
  
NEXT: CHAPTER 17 -----"Jealousy and Confusion"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Author's Notes: Yup, you guessed right this girl is back from a few weeks break and I am still working on the next chapter. I'll get it up soon enuff, just be patient with me. Hehe.... anyway thanks for all the fans of this story; I hope you all continue reading and I'll continue writing. YAY!!! Until next time, please R&R.  
  
(Date June 23, 2003) 


	17. Jealousy & Confusion Pt 17

Disclaimer: *Yawning* when it comes to SKU----I own nothing...Please, just read and enjoy the story. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Utena sighed and turned on her heels slowly hoping it wasn't the guidance counselor who called out her name. But she was mistaken and a bit annoyed to see who it was.  
  
"Wakaba!" "Don't scare me like that for Christ's sake...geez."  
  
Wakaba chuckled for a moment then returned her gaze to her friend's serious indigo eyes.  
  
"I was only teasing you Utena-chan." Wakaba walked over to her closer.  
  
"Whatever," Utena rolled her eyes and tossed her text book into her satchel.  
  
"What has gotten your panties into a bunch; you're usually so cool when I tease you?" Wakaba asked pryingly.  
  
Utena ignored the question, by tossing her satchel over her right shoulder and started walking down the hallway towards her next class. She let out a small sigh. Wakaba followed suit beside her.  
  
"Why did you leave the cafeteria all of a sudden? It's just not like you to leave without Anshi and me." Utena still remained quite and deep in thought about something. She didn't even spare a glance at the anxious brunette questioning her actions.  
  
"Tenjou!" Wakaba yelped under her breath at her pink-haired friend who was seemingly ignoring her questions. They stopped in from of Utena's French class.  
  
"Utena, I know there is something bothering you, so just admit it already," Wakaba looked up at Utena's blank expression, which she suddenly forced a smile upon.  
  
"Look Wakaba, I am fine. I was just a little depressed about the bad mark I got on my Biology test, that is all." Utena put a reassuring hand on the brunette's shoulder and then glanced up at the wall clock.  
  
"I know you are hiding something Utena-chan, I can always tell when you are fibbing to me." Wakaba took a step back from her friend. "It's Anshi isn't, I know it is?"  
  
Utena looked away from her slyly. "I don't know what you are getting at Wakaba."  
  
Wakaba shook her head and sighed. "You are jealous that Miki-kun asked her out on a date aren't you? That's why you left in a hurry. I should have guessed. You act so weird around her, not that I mind or anything but sometimes...," Wakaba looked at her wrist watch.  
  
"You better get to class, the bell will sound in two minutes," Utena stated before walking into her French class. Wakaba turned around and ran down the hallway towards the gymnasium, and then she stopped and yelled. "We are not finished talking Tenjou-kun!"  
  
Utena started rubbing her forehand at hearing that comment. Utena seated herself in her designated desk in the back of the classroom next to the window. Wakaba knew her all to well. The situation between Anshi and Miki was really bothering her and she wasn't sure why. She should be happy for Anshi being asked on a date, but she wasn't.  
  
Class had already begun and Utena wasn't paying attention as usual. Her mind was occupied by her 'new best friend'. Utena rested her pink-head on one hand and peered out the window at the cloudless aqua sky. She heard another student in the background repeating a sentence in French. Her eyes got heavy and unknowingly she dozed off.  
  
{'Where am I?' Utena looked around noticing she was in a room or perhaps a small building. It was a place that seemed awfully familiar and it was slightly dim and warm. She started walking around the room which was occupied by many varieties of roses. 'This place is so familiar, but why is that?' Utena came to realize the place she was in was a garden. A garden she knew, but from where?'}  
  
{'She stopped and picked up a pink rose and inhaled its sweet scent before placing it back in its vase. She looked up at the ceiling and suddenly realized she was in a greenhouse. Utena kept walking stopping every few seconds to admire the roses. She came to a halt as she heard the sound of water flow faintly ahead of her in the distant.'}  
  
{'Is someone else here? Am I not alone?' Utena walked quietly towards the sound of water. She stopped just a few feet away from another figure in the near distant. It was a female person looking to be watering the roses with a watering can and the person was humming. Since the light in the greenhouse was dim Utena couldn't recognize the girl so she walked a bit closer to see if she could get a better look.'}  
  
{'Utena was a bit nervous as she stood there glaring at the girl watering the roses. 'Do I know this person? It feels that way.' Utena swallowed hard before calling out to the girl. 'Excuse me. Sorry to interrupt you but do you know where I am?' Just as the girl was about to turn around...'}  
  
{' TENJOU-KUN...WAKE UP!!' Who's calling me?}  
  
Utena heard someone scream her name in the background. Utena opened her eyes to see the sensei standing in front of her desk with her arms folded against her chest. The teacher didn't look very happy. Utena straightened up in her seat and took a deep breath.  
  
"I see you must speak French perfectly, seeing how you have time to take naps during class, eh Tenjou-kun?" The teacher stated as she began walking back to her desk. All the students started giggling.  
  
"Sorry sensei," Utena said with a look of embarrassment and opened her text book.  
  
"Very well class, let's continued on with the lesson and that means you to Tenjou-kun. I don't want anymore sleeping in class or you will be sent to detention."  
  
"Yes sensei." Utena whispered.  
  
Utena looked blankly at the pages in the text book. She started thinking about the weird dream she just had. "What was that dream all about and who was that girl in my dream? She seems so familiar. Have we met before? Better yet did I live that life before?"  
  
"Ahh...what's going on with me." Utena uttered. "I've been having these dreams for the past 2 months now and I can't make sense of them. Why are they happening now anyways?" Utena started massaging her temples and pondered hard about the dreams.  
  
'Ring.....Ring...Ring'....class was over.  
  
{After school....Ohtori Prep Girl's Locker room}  
  
Anshi was waiting outside the girl's locker room for Utena as usual, so they can walk home together. It was nearly 6pm and Utena was awfully late. The locker room sounded uncannily quite as well.  
  
"Hey Anshi-chan," the dusty blonde said emerging from the locker room with a towel around her neck and hair slightly damp.  
  
"Oh, hi Aya-chan," Anshi smiled at the girl.  
  
"What are you still doing here? Aya asked and cocked her head slightly at Anshi.  
  
"Well, I am waiting for your team Captain as normal." "Oh, Tenjou-san left about 45 minutes ago," the blonde replied while bending down to search though her gym bag for something.  
  
"Oh really?" The violet-hair girl frowned a bit at the comment. "Yup, coach ended basketball practice early today, but I stayed late to practice my free throw shooting since we have a big game next week. Practice makes perfect right."  
  
Anshi smiled at the girl, but inside she felt disappointed. Anshi stared at the girl fumble through her bag. "Well, it's really not like Utena to leave without me."  
  
"Well, Tenjou-san did seem a bit 'out-of-it' during practice. Perhaps she had something on her mind. I don't think she left without you intentionally," Aya grabbed something out her bagged and smiled.  
  
"Ah-ha, found them." The blonde smiled and dangled a pair of keys in from of Anshi with admiration. "What's that?" Anshi pointed out.  
  
"For my 16th birthday my parents bought me a car." "Would you like me to take you home Anshi-chan? It is a bit chilly outside to be walking home." Anshi shrugged nervously. "Sure....I guess." The blonde smiled brightly and grabbed Anshi's hand.  
  
"Come on, I parked in the student parking lot." Aya said pulling Anshi along.  
  
They exited the school and walked towards the parking lot. It was a little cold outside so Anshi began buttoning up her school jacket. Aya noticed her and followed suit by zipping up her athletic sweater and pulling the hood over her head.  
  
They approached a red convertible and Anshi stopped dead in her tracks. The violet-haired princess shook her head and blinked. The automobile look faintly familiar and made her sort of nervous all at once. Anshi felt stuck as a vision of a red sports car flashed in her head. 'Where have I seen a car like this before?' She thought staring the car down with piercing emerald-eyes. 'I remember...in one of my weird dreams...but..' Anshi was interrupted.  
  
"Are you going to stand out here in the cold air all day or are you going to get in? Aya said opening the door of the red convertible.  
  
"Oh, right sorry about that Aya-chan, your car just seems vaguely familiar to me is all."  
  
Anshi hopped in the passenger seat and looked down at the gear shift. "Automatic?" Aya nodded and for some odd reason that gesture pleased the violet-haired princess which caused her to shivered at the thought.  
  
"Yeah, I can't drive a 'stick' yet, but I want to learn how to someday."  
  
The dusty-haired blonde turned the ignition and shifted into drive. "Put your seat belt on, don't want to get a ticket," she teased and glanced at Anshi.  
  
"Uhmm...Aya-chan how long have you had your driver's license now? Anshi flashed a nervous smile when they sped out of the parking lot.  
  
"Oh for 2 days now why do you ask?"  
  
Anshi sweat dropped. "Just curious," she replied with a faint smile.  
  
To be continued...until next time.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Next chapter 18: Phone call  
  
*What's up with Utena being jealous and the dreams her and Anshi share*. Author shrugs. You have to wait and see. 


	18. Phone Call pt 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Revolutionary Girl Utena, but I do own this fanfic story. Arigato (bows slightly at the audience) Onward with the story. YaY!!! +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Aya pulls up to Anshi's house and Anshi gets out of the car and pulls her school jacket tightly against her petite form. The air outside was a bit chilly, but then again it was January.  
  
Anshi bows at the blonde haired girl. "Thanks for the drive home; I really appreciate it."  
  
Aya smiles brightly. "Oh anytime Anshi-chan, it was my pleasure." Aya started to drive off before stating to the violet-haired girl. "And Anshi, don't be mad at Tenjou-san, I think she was just having a bad day.  
  
Anshi just smiled and waved at her before hurrying into the house.  
  
Anshi entered the house and into the kitchen. She noticed there were 2 messages on the answering machine. She pushed the button to listen to the responses.  
  
Message1: Hello Anshi-chan it's your father. I am going to be late getting home. I have to meet with some students. Sorry dear. You can order take out or whatever you want for dinner. See you around 8:30 pm.  
  
Message 2: Hey Anshi-chan!!! ---Anshi cringed a bit at the overly excited voice of Wakaba. "My god she is so genki," Anshi mumbled.  
  
Message 2 continues: We need to talk about what you're gonna wear on your date with Miki-kun! Oh and Utena's was acting weird today so we need to talk about that as well..... call me!  
  
Anshi sighed and walked upstairs to her bedroom. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go on a date with Miki. To her it felt so weird and she was worried about Utena for some odd reason.  
  
She got undress and crashed on her bed just wearing her under garments. "I am so confused. Why do I get the feeling Utena is avoiding me?" Anshi pondered before closing her eyes.  
  
{'Where am I? Anshi was laying on a concrete platform in broad daylight. She stood up and notice there was nothing else around. She glanced down at her attire. Why am I wearing a red dress? This feels so familiar. She looked around the arena and noticed there was stairs to her right. She walked towards them.'}  
  
{'There were faint foot steps moving up the spiral staircase. Maybe that's someone who can tell why I am here. Anshi moved down the staircase a bit further to intercept the person who was approaching. She got a glimpse of a dark blue or maybe black uniform she really couldn't tell. When all of a sudden ..'}  
  
Ring...ring...  
  
Anshi awoke from her dream state. "What the heck."  
  
"Oh it's the phone." The violet haired girl grabbed the cordless phone from her nightstand.  
  
"Hello." "Anshi, why didn't you call me back? I know you got my message."  
  
"Sorry Wakaba, I was meaning to. I lay down for a few seconds and dozed off." Anshi apologized.  
  
"No big deal. So are you going out with Miki or not. If so we need to pick out some clothes for your date. I am so excited!!"  
  
Anshi sighed deeply. "I don't know Wakaba-chan. I really feel weird about going out with Miki-kun. I mean he is nice and all but..." Wakaba interrupted.  
  
"No Anshi! You have to go out with him, I mean this is the first girl bonding thing I've had. Utena never care about stuff like this," Wakaba pouts.  
  
"About Utena, she didn't even walk home with me today," Anshi voice lowers with a hint of sadness.  
  
"Well I think our little strawberry-blonde friend is just jealous."  
  
"What? I mean why?" Anshi eyes furrowed with curiosity.  
  
Wakaba sighed deeply before stating. "Well I caught up with her in the hallway after lunch and she was acting really distracted."  
  
"Anshi...Wakaba voiced calmed down a bit...can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure you can ask me anything?"  
  
"Is there something going on between..." Wakaba paused. She wasn't sure if she should ask that sort of question or more importantly Anshi would probably deny her feelings, just as Utena did this past afternoon.  
  
"I didn't quite get what you were asking me Wakaba-chan," Anshi said breaking her from her deep thoughts.  
  
"Uhmm....yeah..I just wanted to know if you are going to call Utena?" Wakaba changed her mind.  
  
Anshi started playing with her long luxurious lavender hair thinking of what to say. She really wanted to scold Utena for being such an extremist at times, but there was something else in her heart, a feeling of being actually hurt by Utena actions, which really confused her.  
  
"I think I'll give her a call." Anshi smiled.  
  
"Yeah I think that would be good." Wakaba knew there was something going on between her two best friends she could tell in Anshi's voice.  
  
"Well I think I am gonna go now. I have to help my mom with dinner."  
  
"Sure okay Wakaba." Anshi seated up in her bed.  
  
"Oh and go easy on Tenjou-kun!" Wakaba shouted before hanging up.  
  
"I will and take care."  
  
{Elsewhere....}  
  
Utena was laying in her bed clad in a blue sports bra and black Nike athletic pants. Her bed was cluttered with biology notes and books. Yet she wasn't really in the studying mood. Matter of fact she's never in the mood to study. But she was trying to be more studious, because if she fails any course she will be kicked off the basketball team and her teammates wouldn't like that. Hell she was the team captain.  
  
Utena was lost in thought. She had forgone her studying and now she was laying on her bed facing the headboard of her bed tossing her basketball against the wall continuously. She kept throwing it, catching it, throwing it, catching it. She had been doing this for the past 30 minutes.  
  
"What is the matter with me, I need to stop thinking about her and study." Utena caught the ball and held it against her chest.  
  
"She probably hates me now for not waiting for her after school today anyway."  
  
"Damn it! Why am I so attracted to her anyways?" Utena yelped and tossed the basketball against the wall hard.  
  
"I am so weird...she sighs..and clueless...and...and wish someone would just fall from the sky and give me the answers," Utena held her left hand across her face. There was something branded there on her hand. She took a better look at her ring finger, yet she hadn't noticed before. But there it was a faint ring tan mark on her ring finger. It was lighter than the rest of her vanilla skin. She analyzed it carefully, with a confused expression.  
  
"Where did this come from? I don't remember wearing any ring? Or did I?" Utena grumbled under her breath. "Think Tenjou...ahhh...I am getting a headache.."  
  
{Knock...knock...}  
  
There was a knock on her bedroom door. Utena slapped her hand against her face.  
  
"Come in."  
  
The older woman walked in the room. "Utena-chan you have a phone call." She hands the pink-haired girl the phone.  
  
"Thanks auntie."  
  
"And Utena...would you please stop tossing that ball against the wall. It's very irritating." The woman said before walking out of the room.  
  
"Sorry auntie."  
  
"Hello, Tenjou here."  
  
"Hi Utena-chan," a bright blush crosses Utena's cheeks at the sound of Anshi's voice.  
  
"Oh Anshi-chan it's you..I wasn't expecting you to call."  
  
"Yeah well I was just worried about you, since you didn't meet with me after school today." Anshi smiled one of those sad smiles.  
  
"Oh I am sorry. I was just having a bad day is all, I won't do it again," Utena apologized.  
  
"Its okay, Aya told me you were having a bad day so you don't have to apologize."  
  
"So what are you doing?" Anshi asked. ~Thinking about you mostly~ Utena wanted to say but didn't dare. "I am kind of studying sort of. You know for my makeup test." Utena glanced at her Biology book.  
  
"Oh do you want me to come over and help you study?" ~Not really. I don't think I would be able to concentrate with you here~ Utena thought with a faint blush.  
  
"Thanks for the offer but I think I'll be fine. Maybe you can come over this weekend and help me." Utena suggested.  
  
"Okay, that's sounds good." "So Anshi, are you going to...uhmmm..Utena started to rub her eyebrows..go on the date with Miki-kun?" Utena hoping she says no.  
  
Anshi bit her lip before replying. "Do you think I should go out with him?"  
  
Utena started idly rubbing her branded left ring finger. ~Does she really want me answer this question~ "Sigh..well if you want to go. I mean he seems like a nice guy, and you two have a lot in common." Utena rolled her eyes as she spoke.  
  
"Well if you think it's a good idea, perhaps it won't be so bad." Anshi answered but in actually a side of her wanted Utena to protest.  
  
They were both quite for a moment. Not really sure what to say next. Utena spoke first cutting through the unusual silence between them.  
  
"Hey Himemiya..have you every felt like you didn't quite belong...Utena furrowed her eyebrows a bit...like something was missing or maybe different about yourself?"  
  
Anshi started staring at the ceiling. ~Why is Utena asking me this question~ "Well yes to be honest, I feel that way all the time, like I don't belong in this world."  
  
Anshi turned on her back. "You know sometimes..never mind it's nothing..its kind of silly anyway."  
  
"No tell me I want to know your thoughts," Utena offered. "Well if you want to know...I don't usually talk about such things so don't laugh okay?  
  
"I won't," Utena smiled.  
  
Anshi sighs. "Sometimes I have weird dreams, very strange surreal images about castles and arenas and cars..I don't know they are just strange dreams. But when I am there in the dream world, I feel like I somehow belong."  
  
Utena expression grows blank. "This castle in your dream is it upside- down?"  
  
"Yes..how did you know?" Anshi looked puzzled on how she guessed.  
  
"Well because I have dreams about an upside-down castle sometimes and a rose garden and ..I can't remember."  
  
"Weird huh?" Anshi adds.  
  
"Yeah I guess," Utena starts scratching her finger.  
  
"Hey Himemiya." "Huh?"  
  
"Nevermind..I think I should study some more. I'll see you tomorrow then."  
  
"Sure Utena, but before you go..why do you keep calling me Himemiya and not Anshi?"  
  
"I did? I hadn't noticed." Utena raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Yeah you did it twice already?" "I am sorry I won't do it again."  
  
"It's okay I don't really mind it at all," Anshi glanced at the clock. It was nearly 8:30pm  
  
"Well, I should go too; otou-sama will be home soon." "Okay goodnight."  
  
Utena clicks the phone off and stretches out on her bed. She takes a deep breath and looks at her left hand. She doesn't know it but she feels as though something important is missing in her life.  
  
"Did I use to wear a ring?" Utena mumbles to herself. "I don't remember wearing one before." Utena closes her eyes as sleep takes over her confused mind.  
  
To be concluded  
  
Next Chapter 19: Lost memories and renewed reality.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Well there goes chapter 18, YAY!!! I know it's been sometime, but hell I had a serious case of how to 'end' this story writer's block. I have been thinking of various ending to this story, so that's what been holding up my updates. Sorry folks. I am sort of still thinking 'sweat drop'. Hopefully next update won't be as long. 


	19. Lost memories & renewed reality pt 19

It is somewhat late at night. Well it was really late to be quite frank. Tenjou Utena is lying in her bed wearing her usual pink pajamas. Her analog alarm clock displayed that it was 1:53 am in the early morning. She was tossing and turning as REM sleep engulfed her into another dream state. ...  
  
{~Utena awoke in another one of her midnight reveries. Her sky-blue eyes dazedly opened slowly. Those same blue eyes darted around the pitch black room, inspecting the surroundings to recognize anything memorable. Yet the room was so dark nothing was recognizable to the pink-haired girl~}  
  
{~Where am I? Utena thought. She looked down at herself slowly. She was wearing a dark blue military style boy's uniform which was fashionably decorated with gold tassels, epaulets and braids. She was also wearing a pair of red spandex shorts. She straightened up her posture and ran her long slender fingers down the uniform, taking in the familiarity of the attires feel against her athletic frame~}  
  
{~Utena noticed she was sitting down in a plush cream colored couch. She did not dare move from it. She took a deep breath and let her head fall back against the couch. Her eyes took notice of a ceiling filled with stars. Looking at the night sky took heed at the pink-haired girls mind and so she started connecting the millions of stars in her head. Unveiling different constellations she had seen before. She was amazed at how many constellations she knew. Her eyes kept focus on the stars until her concentration was interrupted~}  
  
{~ "I see the stars still fascinate you so much Tenjou?" Utena's head snapped up at the sound of the deep voice. She looked around but she couldn't see anything. "It's ironic how you can get so engrossed in the stars, but then again your name does reference heaven?" ~}  
  
{~ "Who is there and how do you know my name?" Utena announced from her position on the couch. The deep voice sounded familiar to her, but she still couldn't quite place it. "You don't recognize me Utena, we were so close." ~}  
  
{~ "Why don't you show yourself?" Utena edged closer to the edge of the couch, feeling confused and irritated at the unknowing individual. "If you so much desire," the voiced chuckle loudly. At that moment another couch dimly appeared in front of her. In it sat a man. Yet, the man had red skin and two black horns protruding from his forehead. He also wore a red shirt and dark pants. Utena shook her head and blinked at the 'form' before her ~}  
  
{~ "Who the hell are you?" Utena asked. The man laughed before stating. "Why I am Satan a.k.a Lucifer. How easily you forget Utena." The man crosses his legs and extended his long arms across the back of the couch. "Lucifer?" Utena whispered to herself. "You don't remember do you?" ~}  
  
{~ The red man points up at the stars. "I am the star the shines brightest in the sky." Utena looks up slowly and the man starts to laugh menacingly. The room goes dark and Utena jerks around nervously. "What the hell is going on here?" Utena stands up from the couch and looks around. "Hello......" Her voice echoes in the room. ~}  
  
{~Utena crashes back down in the couch. She leans back and closes her eyes. "Why is this weirdness happening to me? I just wanna wake up. I wish I had some answers?" Just as she said that the room lit up again. Utena felt warmth against her body. She tilted her head up and across from her sitting in the same place 'Lucifer' was relaxing in just moments ago was another man. Yet this man had a noble charisma about himself. He was dressed in a white military style uniform. His short hair was pale-violet in hue and his skin was tanned like the color of caramel. But those sea-green eyes are what caught Utena's fascination with the mysterious prince~}  
  
{~ He said nothing. He just sat there with his arms folded across his broad chest. He smiled at her slightly, not taking his eyes away from the pink- haired girl. Utena looked puzzlingly at him. "I know you, don't I?" She said from afar. He nodded. Utena started to stand up and move closer towards him but he held up his hand and gestured her to remain seated ~}  
  
{~ "You know why I am here don't you?" He closed his green eyes and nodded once more. Utena bit her lower lip. "Are you the reason, I am here, better yet did you bring me here?" He said nothing, but he gave her a generous smile ~}  
  
{~ "Are you going to answer my questions or play mute all day," Utena wanted nothing more than to go home and wake up from this crazy dream. The man shifted in his place on the couch and crossed his long legs. He looked up into her azure pools. "A prince shouldn't speak with such exasperation, yet remain calm and focus at all times," the dark prince stated with a deep soft tone that melted Utena's uncertainty ~}  
  
{~ "I am sorry, I didn't mean to come off as a nuisance." She bowed slightly. "Wait did you say (prince)?" Utena frowned a bit. "Yes you are a prince that was your life goal." Utena smirked. "I am no prince. I'm just a normal high school tenth grader..with a crush on my best frie.."Utena trailed off. The dark prince smiled at hearing the last part of her statement ~}  
  
{~ "You are indeed a prince, but you haven't yet acquired your abilities due to your lacking." The man frowned upon her. "I am lacking something?" Utena questioned. "Yes actually." "First of all you are lacking this," he gets up and walks towards her. "This belongs to you once again." The dark prince puts the rose crest ring on her left finger ~}  
  
{~ Utena looks up at him with wide blue eyes. "My ring I remember...now." He kisses her hand. "This ring has awakened your past memory as a duelist for the rose bride." "Dios how is this possible that I have two sets of memories now? I mean I remember dueling in one world and I remember a car accident in another, it's like I lived two separate lives."~}  
  
{~Dios took a seat beside her on the couch. "We all originated from the outside world, even me; but actually you didn't live two separate lives, because your life as a duelist was an illusion create by my evil self." "End of the world," Utena mumble. Dios nodded. "When I died, the good side of me died as well. I couldn't protect anyone anymore, especially.." Dios trailed off. "Anshi," Utena finished. "I turned heartless, revengeful, and manipulative. That's how Akio was created, from my bruised ego of not being able to protect my little sister and other princess's." ~}  
  
{~ "You know the rose bride never really existed right?" Utena furrowed her eyebrows. "She didn't?" Dios shook his head. "Akio created her. She was just an apparition." Utena looked confused. "Akio created her out of guilt, of not being able to protect her anymore. In fact Akio hated Anshi for living without him." ~}  
  
{~ "So the girl I saved at the end of the final duel was the true Anshi." Utena said. "Right, Akio was keeping her in that coffin the whole time." "So I fell in love with the rose bride," Utena sported a sad expression. Dios grabbed her hand in his. "No you didn't. My little sister's consciousness existed in the rose bride, the part of her that wanted to be saved. That's who you fell in love with and she knew it, that's why she allowed you to be her prince." ~}  
  
{~ Utena brightened up after hearing those words. "So why me Dios? I mean there were other duelists." "The other duelists were just pawns in Akio's game. You were the main player, because." Dios puts Utena's hand over his heart. "..you was me. My noble spirit chose you to live through in order to save Anshi from the coffin." Utena started to blush. "Even now in the outside world I live through you" ~}  
  
{~ "So how did we end up back here in the outside world?" Utena asked. "That whole world was created out of my inability to not let go of the one person I loved most. I needed someone to save me from my selfishness and I needed someone who was pure and noble. That person was you Tenjou Utena." Dios got from the couch and started walking about the room ~}  
  
{~ "Do you remember the first time we meet in the outside world?" Utena started scratching her pink head trying to remember. "You probably don't. It was in the hospital, the day of the train accident. I was being rushed into ER when I pass you on the gurney. You were also being rushed into the hospital. Our eyes meet for split second and you smiled at me. That's when I knew you were someone special. Soon afterwards I died, well my mind did anyways, yet body was kept alive for a little while. My spirit lived on and thus watched over you and Anshi comatose forms in the hospital, yet a side of me became jealous and bitter that I no longer existed." "And that's why you created the illusionary world," Utena added. He nodded ~}  
  
{~ "In order to leave my world you needed to complete a task, which was to save Anshi. You did and so your unconsciousness was release from my grasp. You returned to reality waking up from your coma." "What about Anshi and the others?" Utena inquired ~}  
  
{~ The dark prince sighed. "Anshi task was to choose her prince and to become independent of my world. She chose to be with you and she killed Akio which released me from my own illusion thus destroying that world. Once my world was destroyed everyone you knew there was released and returned to the outside world. The only side effect is that they won't remember anything about that world unlike you and Anshi." ~}  
  
{~ "Oh, now I see." Utena looked down at her ring. "So now you live though me, huh," Utena whispered. Dios walked over to her and pulled her up from the couch so they were standing facing each other. "You are still lacking something though?" "What is that?" ~}  
  
{~ Dios placed his hand over her heart. "Utena you fail to accept that you love a certain princess." "I do not deny that I don't love her; I would do anything for her." Utena looked away from him. "You say that here in this dream, only because you know the truth and only because here you remember all, but once you wake from this reverie you will forget everything I told you. Your memories will become fragmented once again" ~}  
  
{~ "But I don't want to forget. I thought you are a part of me, so why must I forget? You don't how hard it is to have amnesia. To always have strange feelings, to always feel confused," Utena fell upon his chest crying. "I am sorry, but the only way for you to remember is to awaken Anshi from her amnesia as well. Once you two come terms about your feelings for each other you will remember all and get to be the prince you so once desired to be." ~}  
  
{~ "How do I get her to remember our life together, if I myself will not be able to remember anything once I wake up? Utena looked up from his chest with glassy blue eyes. Dios smiled and wiped away her tears. "I have faith that you can do it, you just have to look into your heart for the answers." Dios kissed her on the lips softly then pulled away from her slowly. ~}  
  
{~ Utena just stood there looking at him, with her fingers against her lips. "I will always be with you. Just remember this, the longer you reject your love, the longer your mind will stay fragmented." The dark prince's body began to dissipate. "There is no such thing as wrong love. A true prince needs a true princess." The statement echoed in the room. ~}  
  
{~ Utena stood in the dark room looking at her rose crest ring. "A true prince needs a true princess." she kept repeating the statement...until~}  
  
{~Ring! Ring! RING!!! ~}  
  
Utena jumped from her bed startled by the alarm clock. Her body drenched in sweat. She clumsily reached for the clock and fell out of bed.  
  
"Damn it!" The pink haired girl yelled as she hit the floor.  
  
Utena hastily stood up and slammed her hand against the annoying clock. She took a deep breath and peered at the clock to see what time it was.  
  
"It's 6:30 am already. Damn, I have to get ready for school."  
  
Utena looked down at herself and frowned. "I need to shower first."  
  
Utena started unbuttoning her pajama top when she noticed the silver ring on her finger. She glared at it in confusion. "Where did I get this from," she whispered.  
  
"It feels so right though, like I was meant to wear it." Utena smirked and continued to take off her clothes. She grabbed her bath robe and headed to the bathroom to shower.  
  
As the warm water flowed over her pink mane, Utena kept mumbling over and over as she showered. "A true prince needs a true princess."  
  
"Ahhhh...why can't I get that sentence out of my head? Damn it, what does it mean? Wait I had another dream last night. Yes...no..yes. I can't remember." Utena began lathering up her tall slender body, her mind frustrated from not being able to remember anything.  
  
Utena turned off the water and dried herself off. She wrapped the towel around her form and headed back to her bedroom. She noticed that the uniform she ordered was laid out across her bed. All crisped and ironed. She smiled and ran out of her room.  
  
"Hey auntie thanks for.."  
  
The pink haired woman just waved from downstairs at the excited girl. "Don't mention it Utena-chan. You got it in the mail yesterday, so I decided to wash and iron it for you. I meant to give it to you last night but you had gone to bed already."  
  
Utena just smiled. Her usual uniform wasn't meant to be worn during the winter months so she ordered 5 new ones. She put on the white and black jacket with a pair of matching long pants. She looked at herself in the mirror. 'Maybe I should cut my hair?' She thought. 'Nah, that wouldn't be a good idea.'  
  
The uniform came with a hat. Utena put the hat on and glances at herself in the mirror once more. "Nope, this hat makes me look stupid." She tosses the hat on the bed, grabs her satchel and heads downstairs.  
  
To be concluded..  
  
Next chapter 20: A walk to remember  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ A/N: Well guys/gals there go Chapter 19. Another chapter with Dios..Yay!! Can't have enough of him in fan fics. Yeah I know this chapter was weird, but so is SKU. Anyways, next chapter coming soon, well slowly (I only got 1 page written so far ~_~, sweat drop). Thanx for all the great reviews. You guys motivate me to continue writing. YaY!!! 


	20. A Walk to Remember pt 20

Utena ran downstairs with her satchel in hand.  
  
"So how do I look Aunt Yurika? Utena stood in front of the older woman and bowed.  
  
"Hmmm...well you look cute...no 'handsome' since dresses and skirts are 'cute' and I don't remember the last time I saw you in either." The older woman teased.  
  
"Now you know dresses don't suit me." Utena stated before walking towards the dining table and grabbing two pieces of toast and a glass of milk.  
  
She ate breakfast quickly and soon after headed for the door.  
  
"Well, I'll see you later auntie." The pink haired girl disappeared out the door.  
  
"Hey Utena-chan, didn't your uniform come with a hat..." The older woman shook her head. "Oh well, I don't know what am I going to do with that little tomboy of mines."  
  
Utena strode down the sidewalk peering at the mysterious rose crest ring she woke up with on her finger. She was deep in thought, trying to remember something. Something she was meant to remember. Something she forgot, something someone told her, she had to do, something important, something that happened in her latest dream, but she couldn't quite recall what the dream was about.  
  
There was a bit of a chill in the cold morning air. Utena grabbed hold of her white and black uniform jacket and pulled it closer to her slender body. She let out a frustrated sigh and decided not to dwell on her situation in longer than she had to, hoping that whatever she was suppose to recall will resurface in her mind again sooner or later.  
  
Utena came to a sudden halt in front of her best friend Anshi's house. She notices her friend sitting on the porch reading a book. Utena started to blush at how beautiful Anshi looked sitting there so engrossed in her reading with her legs crossed.  
  
Utena's heart started to pound as she eyed her best friend. She took a 'very' deep breath to calm herself before calling out to the violet haired princess.  
  
"Good morning Anshi-chan!" Utena waved and Anshi's head snapped up from reading the book.  
  
"Oh, good morning Utena-chan!" Anshi placed the book into her satchel and ran to her pink-haired friend.  
  
"Did I have you waiting long?" Utena asked smiling at Anshi.  
  
"Oh not at all. I've only been waiting for about five minutes." Anshi looked the girl-prince up and down. "I see you've received your new uniform."  
  
"Yes, yesterday as a matter of fact. How do I look? Utena point out by tossing her satchel over her right shoulder and putting her left hand on her hip.  
  
Anshi walked around the pink-haired prince with her satchel clasped in from of her, checking her out meticulously. "Well if I must say Tenjou-san, you look rather 'noble'.  
  
Utena's cheeks reddened at the generous compliment. Feeling the flood of flattery flow through her body; Utena sheepishly ran her left hand through her strawberry blonde hair.  
  
"Well, thanks. I am glad you like it Himemiya." Anshi flashed a smile at the taller girl.  
  
Anshi's eyes widened as she noticed Utena's hand. She gently grabbed her hand unexpectedly, causing Utena to flinch a bit.  
  
"Interesting ring...where did you get it?" Anshi replied, her bright green eyes examining the silver ring upon her friend's finger.  
  
~Should I tell the truth? Anshi would certainly think I'm nuts, if I told her I just happened to wake with this strange ring on my finger this morning~ "Well..I kinda...just..." Utena sky blue eyes started focusing on a car passing by on the street. "Just...found the ring....you know."  
  
Anshi started tracing the engraved rose crest insignia with her left index finger as she continued to hold Utena's hand with her right hand. Utena heart began to flutter from her soft touch.  
  
"For some reason this ring rather enthralls me. There's something odd about it." Anshi stated still touching the silver rose signet.  
  
Utena just stood there gawking at the violet-haired princess with a contented look upon her lips. She really wasn't paying attention to what Anshi was saying at the least. Anshi finally release Utena's hands from her grip and looked up into her azure eyes.  
  
"So where did you say you found the ring?" Utena suddenly broke out of her bedazzlement.  
  
"Huh..I mean what?"  
  
"Where did you find the ring?" Anshi asked looking up at the taller girl.  
  
Utena sighed. "I don't...quite remember." Utena looked down at her watch.  
  
"We should get going Anshi-chan."  
  
"Right," Anshi answered grabbing Utena's arm and intertwining her arm with the taller girl's.  
  
Utena recoiled at the sudden touch of her friend causing a surprised expression to grace her face. Utena started fighting back an unforeseen blush. Anshi looked up at her friend and noticed her awkwardness.  
  
"I am sorry Utena-chan. I didn't mean to grab you like that...I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I know you get enough of that from Wakaba always grabbing and glomping you all the time.....I am sorry.." Anshi let go of the taller girl's arm lightly.  
  
Utena, surprising them both intertwined her arm with Anshi's out of the blue, causing the shorter girl to blush in return.  
  
"It's okay if you want to.....I mean I really don't mind and for the record..." Utena bent down slightly and whispered in Anshi's ear, making Anshi blush, "Your not Wakaba-chan, she's always so rough with me and you're more gentle." Utena smiled at Anshi which caused her heart to skip a beat.  
  
They started their walk to Ohtori Prep just like that.  
  
{~ON CAMPUS~}  
  
Anshi and Utena walked on campus and suddenly came to screeching halt when they heard someone yelling their names.  
  
"Morning Anshi-chan and Utena-chan!" the overly excited brunette yelled from across campus. Anshi let go of Utena's arm and waved to Wakaba.  
  
Wakaba came running towards them. Just as Utena was about to turn and greet the energetic girl, Wakaba pounced on her from behind. Utena nearly fell to the ground, but being the great athlete; she was able to regain her equilibrium. Anshi chuckled at Utena's annoyance.  
  
"Wakaba would you 'please' stop doing that, I could have fallen and dirtied my new uniform and that would have really pissed me off."  
  
Wakaba stuck her tongue out at the pink-haired girl. "Stop being such a grouch, you never fall when I glomp you." Anshi nodded. "She has a point there Utena-chan."  
  
Utena looked at her two friends and shook her head then began to smooth out her uniform. Utena sighed. "One day you're going to be the death of me Wakaba-chan."  
  
Wakaba giggled and casually snuggled up against Utena's arm. "Whatever Tenjou-kun.. Oh and by the way... nice uniform. Utena smiled shyly.  
  
"Thanks Wakaba." Utena glanced over at Anshi askance and smiled.  
  
"Maybe you should wear this version of your uniform with shorts when it warms up again. I'll bet you will look even cooler." Wakaba suggested as they all walked towards the school entrance.  
  
"I don't know about that Wakaba."  
  
"I think you should...I mean that outfit seems more like you Utena-chan." Anshi stated letting her emerald eyes connect with Utena's azure eyes.  
  
"You really think so Anshi?" Utena stopped walking and glared at her violet- haired friend. Anshi nodded with a faint blush.  
  
Wakaba sighed, yet not noticing the dim flirting between her two friends. "I just said you should get that version of uniform. Were you two even paying me any attention at ALL."  
  
Just as both Utena and Anshi was about to comment they were interrupted by a boyish voice calling from behind them.  
  
"Hey, Himemiya-san good morning," the blue haired ninth grader approached the three upperclassmen.  
  
"Hello Miki-kun." Anshi bowed. "Morning Miki-kun," Wakaba and Utena both waved at him.  
  
"Sorry Tenjou-san and Shinohara-san, good morning to you both." Miki bowed at the older students.  
  
"Himemiya-san, could I have a talk with you (privately) if you do not object of course," Miki asked.  
  
Anshi had a blank expression upon her face, but was force to answer when Wakaba nudged her arm. "Yeah, sure we can talk Miki-kun."  
  
The ninth grader smiled brightly. "Oh great, it will not take long I promised."  
  
Miki and Anshi walked towards the middle of the campus grounds.  
  
"Come on Utena-chan lets give them a little privacy." Wakaba stated tugging on the taller girl's arm. Utena stood there with a frown upon her face, staring at the two walk off.  
  
"Tenjou-kun! Let's go, the homeroom bell will sound in fifteen minutes." Wakaba pulled Utena along.  
  
"Oh yeah lets go." Utena muttered dazedly still glaring at her best friend talk to the blue hair young man.  
  
~I wonder what they are talking about~ Utena thought with a stern expression.  
  
To Be Concluded...  
  
Next Chapter 21: Weekend Plans 


	21. Weekend Plans pt 21

{~6th period...STUDY HALL...last class period of the day~}  
  
Anshi is sitting in study hall class drawing in her sketch book. She really doesn't have any tests to study for or homework to do anyway, since it is Thursday which is so close to the weekend and none of her teachers gave any assignments except for make up exams to study for if you fail any tests.  
  
Anshi is drawing a picture of a rose crest. The same exact replica of the rose insignia on Utena's mysterious silver ring she saw that morning. She can't get it out of her head. She feels as though she have seen that same engraved rose crest somewhere before, but she can't remember where. She continues drawing her rose sketch.  
  
Anshi shudders a bit when a soft voice whispers in her ear from behind her.  
  
"Nice drawing," the voice replies over her shoulder.  
  
"Thanks for the compliment, Tenjou-kun," Anshi smiles as she notices pink tresses fall into view.  
  
Utena smiles and takes a seat beside the violet-haired princess.  
  
"I am glad you made it to study hall on time." Anshi said glancing at Utena who is slightly out of breath. Utena had gym before last period which always cause her to be late.  
  
"Yeah I was kind of rushing to make it to class on time. I can't afford to be tardy for class anymore." Utena chuckles bashfully under her breath.  
  
The dark haired sensei calls roll and both Utena and Anshi raises their hands when their names are called.  
  
"What you're actually on time Tenjou-kun? I am glad to see that." The teacher teases as she marks Utena present in the notebook. Utena nods sheepishly. Anshi giggles.  
  
"Well it's study hall. Do as you please. Sleep, study, read or whatever; just make yourself look busy. I am going to teacher's lounge for a bit. Don't cause any trouble students. I will return to class by the end of the period." The sensei states before leaving class.  
  
Utena looks at Anshi drawing in the sketch book. Utena notice the picture she is drawing and then she looks at the ring she is wearing. Utena cocks her head.  
  
"Hey is that the same rose on my ring?" Utena asks pointing at the sketch Anshi is drawing.  
  
"Yes it is the same rose engraved in that strange ring you are wearing." Anshi stop drawing and looks at Utena's ring.  
  
Utena slouches down onto her right elbow and pulls Anshi's sketch book to her so she can get a better look at the artistic work.  
  
"This is an exact duplicate of the rose insignia engraved on my ring. You drew this from memory?" Utena starts tracing a finger over the pencil sketch.  
  
"Yes it's all from memory. I just can't get that rose out of my head for some weird reason." Anshi smiles up at Utena.  
  
"You are very talented. I mean you're the most artistic person I know. You play the piano and you can draw." Anshi starts blushing deeply at the kind words.  
  
"I am not all that great."  
  
"What? You could have fooled me. You can damn well be just as good as some of those frigging, uhmm, you know renaissance artists." Utena said flipping though Anshi's sketch book admiring all of her beautiful artwork.  
  
"Thanks for the compliment, but you are good at a lot of things yourself Utena-chan." Anshi states twirling the pencil she was drawing with between her right thumb and index finger.  
  
Utena flips back to the rose sketch Anshi was drawing. "Yeah like what?" Utena glances at the pencil and removes it from Anshi's busy fingers.  
  
Anshi smiles and lock eyes with her pink-haired friend. Utena stares back tenderly.  
  
"Like sports. You're good at that." Anshi starts to feel flustered the longer she peer into those sky blue pools and then she looks away uncomfortably.  
  
"Well I guess. Playing sports is all I know. I mean it comes natural, sort of like artistic things come natural for you." Utena starts shading in the rose crest Anshi drew in the art book subconsciously.  
  
Anshi move closer to Utena and put her hand on Utena's. "You should relax your hand more like this." Anshi turns Utena's right hand at an angle so she can move the pencil better." Utena's heart starts to beat like drum at Anshi's soft touch.  
  
Utena moves her hand from under Anshi's and starts to rub the back of her pink head in discomfort.  
  
"Uhmm....maybe you should do this. It's your drawing anyway, Himemiya. I would just ruin your sketch. Hell I can barely draw a 'stick figure'." Utena starts to smile nervously.  
  
Completely ignoring Utena's protest, Anshi takes Utena's hand from behind her head and places it back on the sketch pad lightly. They stare at each other for a few seconds, but to them it feels like eternity.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, I don't mind if you want to shade in the picture." Anshi smiles not breaking eye contact. Utena swallows hard and feels tense.  
  
"B- But I can't draw Himemiya. I don't want to," Anshi places her finger against Utena's pert rose colored lips hushing her.  
  
"Don't worry my 'prince' I'll help you." Anshi said sliding her chair even closer to the pink-haired girl. She put her tan hand over Utena's pale one, which causes Utena to relax her fingers around the pencil.  
  
Utena nods and flashes a bright smile. "Well only if you'll help me."  
  
Anshi began guiding Utena's long slender fingers along the sketch. Utena wasn't even paying attention to her hand movement. She kept staring into her friend's bright emerald eyes, studying her surreal focus on the picture. Some of Anshi's long amethyst locks fall into her face and Utena involuntarily brushes them back from her face.  
  
Anshi turns her head slightly and notice Utena is glaring at her with this carefree smile upon her lips. "Utena-chan you're not watching me help you." Anshi ridicules and then turns away from Utena shyly as she starts to feel flustered.  
  
Without thinking, Utena places her left hand upon Anshi's chin and turns her head towards her slowly, so they were facing each other.  
  
"You called me 'something' moments ago didn't you?" Utena lost herself in the sea of green pools, searching for an answer.  
  
Anshi starts to quiver as Utena face inches closer to her own. The violet haired princess reflexively licks her lips and continues to watch Utena curiously.  
  
"I don't know what I said or even remember what I called you." Anshi start to move closer to her unknowing prince. Their bodies are just inches apart. They can feel each others breath on their skin.  
  
"It's okay if you don't remember, because neither do I." Utena hand moves towards Anshi's cheek softly.  
  
"Maybe I'll remember what I said later." Anshi stutters nervously. Her hand moving from its position around Utena's drawing hand ghosting up Utena's right arm teasingly causing Utena's heart rate to slowly increase. Their lips are now inches apart. They both close their eyes as they anticipate their first kiss.  
  
Just as their lips nearly brush one another in that intense moment; Utena was caught in a big hug from behind.  
  
"Utena-chan!" the excited voice announces. Utena grumbles in her throat and glances up into Anshi's surprise expression.  
  
"Would you 'kindly' get off of me Wakaba," Utena manages to say as politely as she can despite her aggravation.  
  
"What are you two doing?" Wakaba spat as she releases Utena from her hug. Utena turns and glances at Anshi who is blushing just as much as she is.  
  
"Uhmm we were," Utena stutter over her words trying to keep from turning red.  
  
Wakaba glare at her two best friends in confusion, noticing their embarrass expressions.  
  
"What's up with you two?"  
  
"Nothing," Utena replies quickly placing her hand back on the sketch pad, pretending to shade in the picture. Wakaba notices the rose sketch and pulls it up from under Utena's grasp.  
  
"Nice sketch. I didn't know you were an 'artist' Tenjou-kun, but shouldn't you be studying for your make up test and not doodling in class?"  
  
"For your information Shinohara-kun; I didn't draw that rose. Anshi-chan did and I can study for my make-up test the weekend." Utena replies wryly, but Wakaba is only half listening to her.  
  
"Wow Anshi-chan you're a regular 'van Gogh' huh." Wakaba hands the art pad to Anshi who can only smile at her friend's praise.  
  
"Thanks Wakaba, but I am not that good."  
  
"Oh don't be bashful. I should have guessed you drew this. Tenjou-kun can't even draw a stick figure." Wakaba try to whisper the insult in Anshi's ear, and then she starts to laugh.  
  
Utena sighs deeply. "You do realize I am still sitting here." Wakaba and Anshi both chuckle.  
  
Wakaba starts to hug Utena tightly. "Oh you know I love you Utena-chan!"  
  
"I was actually trying to teach Utena how to draw." Anshi manage to sneak a glance at her pink-haired prince.  
  
"That's what we were 'doing' when you all of sudden pop up in our class," Utena finished prying Wakaba arms from around her neck.  
  
"And by the way why are you here Wakaba-chan? Shouldn't you be in History class?" Utena ask.  
  
Wakaba takes a seat between Anshi and Utena. "Sensei gave us a pop quiz and once we finished it we were free to leave early." Wakaba turns to Anshi and smiles. "Oh and I almost forgot the reason I came to bother you two."  
  
"I want to know what you and Miki talked about this morning Anshi-chan since you didn't volunteer any information during lunch period? So spill the details!" Wakaba yelp.  
  
Anshi began shading in the rose crest sketch with her pencil. "Well, Miki- kun asked me if I would go out with him tomorrow night."  
  
"Like on an official 'date'," Utena voice with a surprising tone. Wakaba peers at her strawberry blonde friend and furrows her eyebrows.  
  
"Of course like an official date you baka."  
  
"Geez you don't have to call me an idiot, besides you are getting kind of loose tongue with insulting me Wakaba-chan." Utena frown a bit as she comments.  
  
"Well I can do that because I've known you for so long and I love you so much Utena-chan! Oh and I have insult you for Anshi-chan as well, since she's too proper to say such things." Wakaba hugs Utena's arm. Utena just let out a frustrated sigh and shakes her head.  
  
"Anyway let's get back to Anshi's date." Wakaba turns to the violet haired girl and removes the pencil from her grasp. "So what did you say to him, tell me you agreed to the date?"  
  
Wakaba peers at Anshi in anticipation. Utena on the other hand put her head down on the glossy wooden desk.  
  
"Utena are you alright?" Anshi looks at her with concern. Utena didn't respond back.  
  
"Oh don't worry about her, she's probably just sleep." Utena turns her head from her position on the desk to glare at the brunette with an evil eye after hearing the comment. Wakaba just kept her focus on talking to Anshi.  
  
"So what was your answer?" Wakaba asks excitedly.  
  
"Well, uhmm, I said yes, but I am not really sure why. I mean..." Anshi responds shyly her eyes suspiciously looking at Utena still pretending to be asleep.  
  
Wakaba jumps up and hugs Anshi. "Oh I am so happy you accepted! We have to pick out an outfit for you. So what time is your date tomorrow?  
  
"Hmmm at 7:30 pm Friday night, he's going to pick me up in his family limousine."  
  
Anshi blushes a bit, but she kept thinking about what almost happened between her and Utena just minutes ago before Wakaba interrupted them.  
  
"Oh you're gonna have so much fun Anshi-chan, isn't that right Utena-chan?" Wakaba nudges Utena in the side deviously. Utena sits up in her chair, cracks her stiff neck and runs her hand through her long rose colored locks.  
  
"What are you talking about Wakaba?" Utena sports a blank facial expression and tries not to look at Anshi. She heard every bit of their conversation, which oddly irritated her.  
  
"Anshi is going on a date with Miki-kun tomorrow night, isn't that cool."  
  
Anshi smiles at Utena and Utena give her a placid smile back coldly. "Yeah congratulations Himemiya," Utena stands up from her chair and grabs her satchel off the floor just as the final bell rings.  
  
{~RING..RING~}  
  
"Well I'll see you two later; I have to get to basketball practice." Utena said softly and walks out the class room.  
  
Anshi was about to speak up to Utena but changes her mind. "Yeah I have to get to music practice Wakaba-chan. Talk to you later."  
  
"Sure thing, I will be over your place tomorrow night to help you dress for the date." Wakaba hugs Anshi and hurries out the room.  
  
Anshi looks at her art pad for a few moments before putting it in her satchel.  
  
What almost happened between us; I did want Utena to kiss me? Didn't I? Anshi shakes her head of the incident and places the art pad in her satchel.  
  
To be concluded.....  
  
Next chapter 22: Basketball Diaries  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ A/N: Sorry for taking so long updating, I know it has been almost 2 months but I've been kinda busy with college and work. Anyway I am in the process of slowly revising this story as well; correcting grammar and tenses and all that good stuff. Anyway, I will re-upload previous chapters as I correct them periodically. No worries I still will be slowly adding new chapters when I can finish them. As always thanks for reading and reviewing. 


	22. Basketball Dairies pt 22

Utena is in the woman's locker room standing in from of her gym locker. She is really pissed at Anshi for agreeing to go out with Miki-kun.  
  
"Damn it. Why am I so bothered by that? I should be happy for Himemiya, because I-I want her to be happy." Utena pauses at her words. She remembers saying that phrase before to someone, but whom? Utena slaps her hand against the locker momentarily.  
  
"I don't remember." She sighs deeply then opens her locker. She takes out her pink and black basketball practice jersey, black shorts, her white Nike athletic shoes, sports bra and socks. Utena places her clothes on the bench behind her.  
  
Just as Utena removes her school uniform shirt, SNAP!  
  
"Ouch! Utena yells in brief pain and grabs her backside. All her teammates start laughing hysterically.  
  
"What the hell." Utena turns around angrily. Her face went from pale to crimson instantly. She pierces at the team's co-captain Aya annoyingly with cold blue eyes. Aya just points at her team captain, holding a wet towel in her hand and giggling.  
  
"Damn Aya that friggin hurt." Utena retorts walking towards the girl and then grabs the wet towel out of the blonde's grip and tosses it in the dirty laundry cart. This only made Utena more upset since she is already in a bad mood anyways.  
  
"Chill out Tenjou-kun. I was only trying to get your attention. You have been so exceptionally quiet since you came into the locker room." Aya perches down on the bench and bends down to tie up her shoe laces.  
  
"I was just worried about you. You are not usually this quiet around us." Aya looks at the pink haired team captain with concerned eyes.  
  
Utena sighs and calms down a bit as she notices Aya's sincerity. Utena continues to undress herself.  
  
"Well I am okay Aya-san. I just have something on my mind is all? Nothing you should worry yourself with. Utena pulls her jersey over her pink head.  
  
"But thanks for your concern. I really appreciate it." Utena finish changing and then forces a soft smile at the platinum blonde.  
  
"Are you sure you are alright Tenjou?" the co-captain stands up from the bench and faces Utena.  
  
Utena nods. "Yes, I am fine. Oh and next time you want to get my attention, Aya, please don't snap my back with a wet towel. I may play rough on the court, but I don't like pain too much." Utena turns and put her school uniform in her locker. "Sorry about that Tenjou-kun. I just couldn't resist your bare back. It was begging to be snapped." Aya giggles. Utena just shakes her head.  
  
Just as Utena closes her locker a whistle sounds off.  
  
WHISTLING SOUND!  
  
A tall red headed woman wearing an athletic uniform comes into the locker room.  
  
"Okay ladies time to hit the court. Let's get a move on it!" The woman shouts.  
  
"Yes coach!" All the girls in the locker room yell back in unison.  
  
{On the basketball court}  
  
All the girls did their usually warm up exercises before practice: Jumping jacks, sit ups, push ups and stretches. The coach blows the whistle informing the girls to stop their warm up exercises.  
  
"Okay girls come over here." The coach said gesturing the girls to approach her on the basketball court. They all form a circle around the red headed woman.  
  
The coach picks up a basketball and places it against her waist side. "You girls know we have the championship game next Friday, right?" All the girls nod, except Utena who's staring at the bleachers. The basketball coach notice Utena is not paying attention.  
  
"Tenjou," the woman voices but Utena doesn't respond. "Tenjou-kun!" the coach spat again. Aya, who's standing beside the inattentive pink haired team captain notices Utena's dazedness and nudges her arm lightly.  
  
"Oh yes coach, uhm, and there is a big game next week." Utena replies hastily with a hint of nervousness in her voice as she returns back to reality. Light giggling starts to sound out by her teammates. The coach shakes her head and takes a deep breath.  
  
"Stay focused Tenjou. As the team captain you need to be paying attention and setting an example."  
  
Utena bows apologetically. "Yes ma'am, I mean coach. Sorry."  
  
"As I was saying, you girls have done really well this season and next Friday will be the final game so I need you ladies to practice hard until the championship game."  
  
"With Tenjou-san playing we never lose a game," a brown haired girl replies and all the girls nod at once.  
  
Utena blushes deeply and scratches her pink mane.  
  
"That maybe true Ayami-san, but we can't just rely on Tenjou always being here. What if she were to get hurt or sick before the big game? The coach glances at Utena slyly and notices once again her mind is somewhere else.  
  
"That's why we have to practice hard. Life is always unpredictable right Tenjou-kun?" The coach tosses the basketball at Utena unexpectedly. Utena mind snaps back to alertness and she catches the ball roughly. The coach flashes the pink haired prince a smirk.  
  
"Stay with us Tenjou." Utena nods and tosses the ball back to the woman. The coach gestures and blows the whistle. She moves to the center of the court and bounces the basketball on the glossy hard wood gymnasium floor.  
  
"Tenjou-kun and Aya-kun come over here." Both girls walk toward the coach. "Choose heads or tails." The coach asks both girls. Aya smirks and looks into Utena's blue eyes.  
  
"I call for tails." Aya replies and the red headed woman flip the coin in the air. She catches it and Aya looks at the coach anxiously and then up at Utena expressionless façade.  
  
"Sorry Aya its heads. Tenjou you're the jersey team choose your players first."  
  
Utena calls out four girls to her side. Aya chooses four girls for her team after Utena was done picking all the 'good' players.  
  
"Okay Aya's team remove your shirt. You girls are the sports bra team." The coach shouts. The blonde co-captain grumbles as they had to take off their jersey, Utena's team chuckles.  
  
"Everyone take their position." Utena and Aya walks up to the coach and face each other for the jump off. "You two ready?" Utena and Aya both nod.  
  
"Hey Utena-chan isn't that the guidance counselor over there looking for you?" Aya denotes with an evil grim.  
  
"What?" Utena says and turn her head toward the gym entrance. She doesn't see anyone there. The coach tosses the ball in the air and Aya is first to jump and grab the basketball. Utena frowns and steps back a bit. Aya passes the ball to one of her team members. The blonde pokes her tongue at the pink haired girl.  
  
"Sucker!" Aya shouts at Utena and laughs. Utena furrows her eye brow and runs up to Aya.  
  
"You were lucky with that little distraction but it won't work again." Utena states guarding Aya.  
  
"We will see about that." Aya pushes Utena away from her and runs down the court towards her goal and gestures her team member to pass her the ball. Utena grins and sprints toward the blonde. Just as the girl throws Aya the ball, Utena pops out of nowhere and steals it.  
  
"Damn," Aya curses and watches Utena run to the opposite goal. Utena stops at the three point line and tosses the ball in the hoop with ease. Utena's team members cheer momentarily. Utena turns to Aya and winks.  
  
"Lucky shot Tenjou-kun." Aya runs up and starts guarding her.  
  
"If you say so Aya," Utena gestures for one her team member's to toss her the ball, and she does. Utena dodges Aya taunting hands which were trying to steal the ball from her, so she fakes to the left trying to get a clear view of the goal, but Aya is guarding her closely. Utena tosses the ball to one of her team members.  
  
The dark haired girl runs up and tosses the ball in the hoop, but it misses. Utena runs up and grabs the rebound. Aya is right behind her. Utena dribbles the ball to the corner three point line and looks at her team members position on the court.  
  
Utena saw one her team members was open; just as Utena was about to toss her the ball Aya starts to giggle.  
  
"Hey Tenjou, your shoe laces are untied."  
  
"What?!" Utena asks in a confused tone and tosses the ball with a fumble. One of Aya's team members steals it and runs towards the opposite basketball goal. Aya flashes a smirk at Utena and pushes her away. Utena nearly falls to the floor. The girl tosses the ball to Aya.  
  
The blonde approaches the basketball hoop and jumps for a lay-up. The ball goes in the hoop.  
  
The coach blows the whistle and yells, "Utena's team 3 and Aya's team 2."  
  
Utena clinches her fist runs up to the blonde and starts guarding her. "You were lucky that time Aya-chan." Aya can only grin at her.  
  
Aya dribbles the ball and moves to the left, trying to shake the pink haired prince, but Utena is fast and very skilled. Aya steps forward and fakes to the right. Utena is vigilant and waits for Aya to make a mistake.  
  
"Just give me the ball Aya it will make the practice game go a lot faster." Utena teased. "In your dreams Tenjou," Aya retorts and cocks her head at one of her team members to run to the left. Utena is a quick study and notices this gesture.  
  
The blonde passes the ball towards the girl. Just as the ball moves towards the girl Utena jumps in front of it and catches the ball.  
  
"What the hell," Aya curses and starts running after Utena, who is more than half way down the court. Aya shakes her head in awe. "Damn that girl is uncannily fast."  
  
Utena makes it to her scoring goal and dunks the ball in the hoop. Aya looks at her and sighs. "How does she do it?"  
  
The coach blows the whistle again. "Utena's team 5, Aya's teams 2. We have 30 more minutes of practice ladies."  
  
One of Aya's team mates passes her the ball. Utena is steady guarding her like a hawk, blue eyes piercing into hazel eyes. Aya dribbles the ball back and forth, from one hand to the next. Utena keeps a skilled eye on her movements if by instinct. Aya is briefly distracted by two figures standing by the gym entrance talking.  
  
"Hey Tenjou-kun isn't that your friend over there?"  
  
"I am not falling for that a third time Aya-san." Utena snaps back.  
  
"I am serious; it looks like Anshi-chan talking to some cute guy."  
  
"Really," Utena turns and see Anshi talking to Miki. Anshi notices Utena looking her way and waves at her. Aya takes advantage of Utena's distraction and passes the ball to one of her team mates. The girl is standing on the three point line and tosses the ball in the hoop.  
  
"Tie game!" The coach yells. "Twenty more minutes left to practice girls."  
  
For the next fifteen minutes Utena is steady making mistakes on the court. She keeps glance at Anshi and Miki sitting on the bleachers talking.  
  
Aya gets the ball and runs up to her team's goal. Utena hastily steps in from of her. "You seemed to have already lost your mojo Tenjou. My team is now in the lead by 4 points."  
  
"Whatever Aya."  
  
"One more minute ladies," the coach shouts.  
  
Aya grins evilly and pushes Utena. Utena tumbles down to the floor. Aya runs toward the basket and tosses the ball in the hoop. The coach blows the whistle. "That's game, now hit the showers."  
  
Utena continues to sit on the floor and stares at her friend on the bleachers. Miki gets up and leaves. He waves at Anshi as he walks out of the gymnasium.  
  
Aya approaches Utena and extends her hand. "Sorry for pushing you Tenjou."  
  
Utena grabs her hand. "It's okay Aya, thanks. Let's go shower." Aya nods.  
  
Just as Utena is walking toward the locker room the coach calls her.  
  
"Is everything alright Tenjou? You haven't been focused all during practice. It's not like you to lose a practice game. I mean you really played horribly today." The red headed woman places her hand on Utena's shoulder.  
  
"I am fine coach. I am just having a bad day." Utena glance at the bleachers and notice Anshi isn't sitting there.  
  
"Okay, well if you are having problems just come and talk to me. I need my star player focused for the championship game." She gives the pink haired girl a soft smile.  
  
Utena smiles back meekly, "Sure coach."  
  
Utena enters the woman's locker room and grabs a clean towel out of the laundry cart. She walks to her locker and opens it. She takes off all her sweaty practice clothes and tosses them in her locker. She grabs her soap, shampoo and towel then walks towards the shower. Aya notice Utena's gloominess and follows her.  
  
Utena turns on the shower and leans up against the wall. She lets the water flow over her pink mane as she sulks. Aya turns on the shower beside the pink haired girl. Utena doesn't acknowledge her.  
  
Aya soaps up her body, "Utena-chan is everything alright? You didn't play well today."  
  
Utena pushes her wet matted hair from her face and glares at Aya. "Sigh, yeah I am ok."  
  
Aya turns sideways toward Utena and gives her a concern look. "Does it have anything to do with Anshi-chan? I mean you seem to pay more to her during practice than the game which is very unlike you."  
  
Utena picks up her shampoo and starts washing her hair. "What makes you assume it's about Anshi?" Aya shakes her head and grabs Utena shampoo bottle. The blonde begins washing her hair. "I am not assuming anything, I mean you two became close friends rather quickly, not that I mind. I like Anshi-chan even though you two seem kind of opposite in more ways than one." Utena frowns a bit.  
  
"Honestly Tenjou, I don't see how you two hit it off. I mean she's so proper, intellectual, femme and exotic. And you well; you'll so tomboyish, athletic and laid-back. I just don't get you two."  
  
Utena rinses her hair and turns off the water. "Just because Anshi and I are opposites we shouldn't be friends?" Utena denotes with a bit of harshness.  
  
Aya turns off her water. "No that's not what I am implying. Look I am glad you two are friends because I think she's good for you Tenjou-kun."  
  
Utena grabs her towel and starts drying off her body. Utena starts subconsciously scratching her upper abdomen and then replies. "How do you mean?"  
  
"I don't know really, but you seem different with her. It's like you've changed mentally and physically. I can't pinpoint it but you seem more 'complete' in a way. It's like before, you two were friends you seemed kind of awkward all the time like a part of you was missing. Maybe I am over analyzing I don't know." Aya steps out of the shower and starts walking back into the locker area.  
  
Aya looks back at Utena who's oddly rubbing her belly. "Are you okay Tenjou- kun?"  
  
Utena glances down at her stomach and notices a pale scar on her vanilla skin. 'Where did this scar come from?' Utena thinks with a frown.  
  
The pink-haired girl covers her naked front with the large towel hiding the scar.  
  
"Uhmm, yeah I am fine Aya-chan, just a little stomach cramp." Utena smiles nervously.  
  
The dusty blonde shrugs. "Okay, well if you need to talk about something I am here for you Utena-chan." Utena nods.  
  
Utena got fully dressed and walks out the locker room. She sees Anshi leaning against the wall writing something in a notebook. Utena glances at her and walks in the opposite direction down the hallway. She really wanted to avoid her friend. Being around her was hard enough. Anshi looks up and calls out to her.  
  
"Hey, Utena-chan. Where are you going?" Anshi shouts and puts her notebook back in her satchel.  
  
Utena sighs and turns around. "Oh I didn't see you there Anshi-chan."  
  
Utena glances out the window. "Ahhh, it looks like its raining." Anshi smiles, "Good thing I brought my umbrella. We can share."  
  
Aya walks out of the locker room and smiles at the two girls. "You two want a ride home, its raining pretty hard out there, plus its friggin cold too."  
  
"Sure why not." Utena says tossing her gym bag over her right shoulder and walks toward the school exit.  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
Chapter 23: Uncomfortable silent drive home 


	23. Silent drive home pt 23

Aya, Anshi and Utena were all walking down the quite school hallway towards the exit to the student parking lot. They all paused when they approach the door and peer through the large rectangular door window.  
  
"The rain is pouring down steadily," Aya replies with a slight sigh in her voice.  
  
"Well I can't stand around here all day. I have to get home and study," Utena spat, then open the door and begins to walk out into the cold winter rain unguarded.  
  
"Wait Utena!" Anshi ran out to her pink haired friend and quickly opens her large black umbrella. "No need for you to get all wet, we can all share." Anshi said then she turns around and gestures for Aya to join them. The platinum blonde pulls her hood over her head and ran for sanctuary under the umbrella.  
  
"Thanks Anshi," the blonde smiles then turns and tosses an annoying smirk at Utena. "You know you could have waited for Anshi and me to join you. Gosh you are so impatient at times Tenjou.  
  
Utena shakes her head in aggravation and then replies, "Look a little rain isn't going to kill you okay, I just don't like waiting, so stop complaining."  
  
"For you information, I don't want to get all soaked. Remind you that I just showered and washed my hair. I don't want to catch a cold from walking in this awful weather." Aya argues back.  
  
Anshi looks at both girls and frown. "Could you two please stop quarrelling? I can't believe you two are teammates."  
  
"Sorry," Utena and Aya both mumble. "Lets just please get to the car it is cold out here." Anshi adds.  
  
They all quickly walk in the direction of Aya's vehicle. Once they arrived at the automobile, Aya ran to the driver side and quickly opens up the door. Utena and Anshi stand patiently outside the passenger door waiting for Aya to unlock it. Anshi notice Utena scratching her abdomen and arches her eyebrow.  
  
"Are you alright Utena?" Anshi questions her.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Utena gives her violet haired friend a blank look.  
  
Aya unlocks the door but the two girls don't notice.  
  
Anshi points at Utena's right hand which is now scratching her lower back. "Oh," Utena said sheepishly. "It must be this sweat suit I am wearing. The material it is made of must be irritating my skin.  
  
"Ah, okay." Anshi shrugs.  
  
Aya rolls down the window and replies, "Are you two going to stand out there all friggin' day and talk or get inside. "Oh right sorry Aya-chan." Anshi reaches for the car door handle, but Utena grabs her wrist out of the blue. The violet haired princess gives Utena a bemused expression, but Utena just smiles at her.  
  
"I'll get that for you if you don't mind?" Anshi found herself nodding and smiling at her friend. She hands Utena the umbrella and moves to the side of the door so her prince could open it.  
  
"Thanks," Anshi says as she sits down in the passenger seat, not breaking eye contact with Utena. "You are very welcome." Utena stands there staring into her gleaming green eyes.  
  
The blonde smacks her hand against her forehead intolerantly. "Tenjou would get in the car already, I thought you wanted to get home and study."  
  
"Oh, right. Sorry about that," Utena breaks out her mesmerized state and hastily hops into the back seat.  
  
********  
  
During the entire drive home Utena didn't say a word. She just quietly listened to Aya and Anshi chat idly to one another in the front seat. For Utena's mind was preoccupied with all that happened to her during the course of the day.  
  
'We almost kissed today,' Utena thought as her eyes wanders to her uncannily gorgeous best friend who's giggling at something Aya said to her.  
  
'Did she want me to kiss her? It seemed so, but why did she agree to go on that silly date? Is she unsure about her feelings for me, as I am for her?' Utena turns her head and looks out the passenger window. The rain was crashing hard against the glass, obscuring her vision.  
  
'There is more to her than meets the eye. We are somehow drawn together, I can feel it.' Utena exhales softly and slouches down in the white leather seat and pulls up her athletic sweat shirt slightly. She rubs her slender fingers across the mysterious scar. An unsettling confusion enters her mind. She doesn't know where the scar came from, but there is something strange about the already healed wound.  
  
Anshi pulls down the visor and pretends to look at herself in the mirror, but actually she wants to check out Utena in the back seat, being so quiet. She focuses the mirror perfectly and notices Utena lounge down in the back seat looking at something, but Anshi couldn't tell what it is grasping her prince's attention.  
  
Aya glances at Anshi suspiciously. "What are you looking in the mirror for?" Anshi raises an eyebrow at that lavish comment. "What, I cannot look in the mirror?"  
  
Aya chuckles in her throat. "Like you need to?"  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?" Anshi replies pushing the visor back up. "You are so modest Anshi, really. Do you even realize how beautiful you are?"  
  
Anshi just shrugs. "I really don't think of myself that way. Narcissism is really beneath my standards. One shouldn't waste time focusing on appearance, but once in awhile I like to look at myself," Anshi smiles at Aya.  
  
Aya shakes her head and laughs softly then says, "You really amaze me sometimes. You're the epitome of female beauty and intellect, yet you chose to not acknowledge it."  
  
"It is unnecessary for me to recognize it; I guess because I only take them for granted." Anshi replies blatantly gazing out the blurry windshield.  
  
"And somehow you end up being friends with the most popular female jock in school." Aya says and glances back at Utena. "What are you doing Tenjou?" Utena quickly pulls down her sweater.  
  
"Nothing," the pink haired girl blurts out and sits up straight in the seat.  
  
********  
  
Aya pulls up in front of Anshi house. "Well I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow." Aya says with a nod.  
  
"Yeah, thank you for the drive home Aya-chan I really appreciate it." Anshi said getting out of the car in the pouring rain. Utena hands her the umbrella.  
  
Anshi grabs the umbrella and says with a generous smile, "I guess I will see you in the morning Utena-chan." Utena starts blushing for some odd reason and stutters "Oh, yeah I'll see ya in the morning."  
  
Aya drives off to Utena's house. They arrive there in less than five minutes. Aya pulls into the driveway. Utena smiles and starts reaches for the door handle to get out the automobile. "Thanks for the lift home Aya." Utena starts to pull the handle and get out, but Aya pushes the automatic lock.  
  
"What gives Aya? Would you kindly unlock the damn door?" Utena replies irritably.  
  
"Not until you confess up?" Aya turns around and looks at her team captain. "I am not sure what you mean? I don't have anything to confess." Utena sighs and shakes her head, pink strands falls into her face.  
  
"Fine, live in denial all your life. I know you like her. It's written all over your face."  
  
"Please, just open the door." Utena knows the blonde is right but she doesn't want to admit it.  
  
"Whatever Tenjou," Aya clicks the button that unlocks all the doors.  
  
Utena got out of the sports car and looks at her prying team mate before shutting the door. "Aya I don't like her like the..." the blonde cuts her off mid sentence.  
  
"You don't have to convince me Tenjou-kun, but you have to convince yourself. Denial is not going to get you what you want." With that said Utena shut the door and Aya drives off, leaving Utena standing in the rain deep in thought, water washing all over her body.  
  
"It's not that simple, there is more to my dilemma than you know Aya-chan. I just need to figure things out before I can tell her." Utena mumbles to herself walking towards the front porch of her house rubbing her belly.  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
Next Chapter 24: The Date 


	24. The Date pt 24

Disclaimer: Shojo Kakumei Utena belongs to Saito & Bepaps, not me. Enjoy the story.  
**********  
  
Utena walks up the porch of her house and turns the doorknob. She walks in and exhales deeply for she was soaked from standing in the pouring rain. Aunt Yurika hears the door shut and pokes her through the kitchen archway.  
  
"Oh Utena darling you're home. Dinner will be ready in a..." the pink haired older woman trails off as she notices her niece's drenched appearance.  
  
"Did you walk home in the pouring rain? I thought I heard a vehicle enter the driveway?  
  
"No auntie, Aya drove me home," Utena said walking up the stairs to her bedroom.  
  
The older woman contracts her eyebrows, "So why are you all wet?" Utena shrugs as she reaches the top of the stairs then says, "Because I was standing out in the rain." Utena walks into her bedroom and closes the door.  
  
Seeing that causes her aunt to sport a dumbfounded look upon her face. The older woman shakes her head. "I worry about that girl sometimes." she whispers then goes back to cooking dinner.  
***********  
  
Utena tosses her satchel and gym bag on the bedroom floor. She takes off her wet sweat shirt and pants, and then tosses them in the laundry hamper.  
  
"Fuck, I am such an idiot standing out in that horrible weather." She curses softly then walks toward her full length bedroom mirror. She examines her half naked self in front of the mirror; her long pink hair is wet and disheveled so she combs her long fingers through the dampen strands pushing them back away from her face. Subconsciously her right hand glides over the tiny scar just below her rib cage.  
  
"What's happening to me? I don't understand."  
  
She moves her left hand into view and looks at the silver piece of jewelry that decorated her forth finger.  
  
"First this mysterious ring, now this already healed scar." Utena sighs in disbelief.  
  
"Is this some kind of dream?" She says closing her eyes.  
  
"No it is not a dream..anymore." A deep yet soft male voice renders from behind her.  
  
Utena did not move away from the mirror as she notices the tall male figure standing behind her. He moves his arm around her waist slowly and enticingly. Utena shudders and closes her eyes momentarily. His right hand ghosts upward from her slim waist caressing her skin as his left hand slithers down her left arm tantalizing her with the sense of his soft touch; then stopping at her left hand.  
  
His hand glides across the tiny scar on her upper belly; causing the pink- haired girl to gasp at the sensual touch. The man leans inward and whispers in her ear from behind.  
  
"You remember me don't you?" Utena nods lightly, and then quivers as breathy words fall from her lips. "D- Dios."  
  
The dark prince smiles and inhales the sweet scent of her rose colored hair. "Yes, I am glad you have not forgotten me."  
  
Utena leans back against the dark prince pressing her back against his broad chest. Dios hand continues to play with the scar.  
  
"Do you know who did this to you?" his voice almost inaudible in her ear. Utena furrows her eyebrows, not really wanting to answer his question.  
  
"My princess did this to me I remember," her voice sorrowful and soft spoken.  
  
"Are you angry?" Dios holds her tightly as Utena blue eyes stare into the mirror at them.  
  
"No, I love her."  
  
Dios moves his right hand around her back and touches the scar there. He rests his chin on her shoulder and closes his eyes. Dios whispers in her ear once more, "This is a good sign." Utena continues to look into the mirror at the prince standing behind her not wanting to move.  
  
"How so?" she asks.  
  
"It means you are slowly coming to terms with both worlds. You are starting to remember now and then..here and there..eternity and reality, but you have still yet to fit all the pieces of the puzzle together." Dios moves away from her.  
  
Utena starts to turn around to face him, but he stops her by grasping her shoulders.  
  
"Your friend Aya was right. Denial is not going to get you what you want."  
  
Utena azure eyes expand, "You saw us talking?"  
  
Dios laughs softly at her surprise tone. "Did you forget that I am apart of you? I see all that you see," then he disappears.  
  
Utena turns around quickly, but he has already vanished.  
**********  
  
"Utena dinner's ready," the older woman opens the door to the Utena's bedroom.  
  
"Utena I have been calling you for the pass 15 minutes," Aunt Yurika raises her voice a tune and stares at her half naked niece sprawled out on the bed asleep.  
  
Utena grumbles annoyingly at the loud voice and then mumbles, "D-Dios," opening her hazy blue eyes.  
  
The older women sighs then flashes a bewilder smirk upon her pale face. "Utena-chan what are you mumbling about?"  
  
The pink-haired prince shakes her head of scattered thoughts and takes a deep breath as she doesn't remember falling asleep. "Nothing auntie, sorry I must have fallen asleep."  
  
"I assume that much sweetie just put on some clothes and come eat dinner before it gets cold." The older woman ordered and then exits the bedroom. Utena gets out bed and walks to her dresser. She opens it and pulls out a t- shirt and athletic pants. She tosses on the clothing then heads out of her bedroom.  
  
'Dios, who are you and why are you a part of me?' She thinks as she walks down the stairs toward the dining room.  
************  
Friday afternoon  
  
Anshi is sitting on her bed clad in a white terry cloth bathrobe. She has been sitting there for nearly 20 minutes staring at her busy body friend Wakaba roam through her closet looking for the right outfit for her to wear on her date. Anshi sighs and falls back against the bed.  
  
"Wakaba are you going to hurry up and pick something for me, Miki will be here in an hour."  
  
Wakaba pouts and starts pushing various clothing to one side of the closet on the hanger.  
  
"It's so hard to choose Anshi. You have some many nice clothing." Wakaba announces and then pulls an outfit from the hanger.  
  
"You know I may have to borrow some of your clothes sometime. You have way better outfits than Tenjou. All she has are jeans, t-shirts and athletic wear. Hmm I don't even think she owns a dress come to think of it." Wakaba starts holding the outfit she picked against her body and turns and glances in the mirror.  
  
"Why didn't Utena come over anyway?" Anshi tosses her arm over her eyes and exhale. She really wanted Utena to come over. Wakaba shakes her head and puts the outfit back in the closet.  
  
"Utena said she had to study or something crazy like that. It really doesn't matter because she's not really into these sorts of things." The brunette shrugs and browses through more clothes.  
  
Anshi sighs and glances at the clock. It was 6:22 pm.  
  
"Don't worry about Utena. You can scold her tomorrow at our study session." The energetic girl said then she smiles and removes a lavender and blue floral skirt from the hanger.  
  
"Ah-ha this is perfect and this shirt will go great with it." Wakaba grabs a light blue sleeveless shirt from the hanger.  
  
Anshi sits up in the bed. "It's about time you decided on what I should wear."  
  
Wakaba hands Anshi the clothing. "Put these on while I look for the perfect pair of shoes to go with the outfit. Wakaba went back to the closet in search for a matching pair of shoes. Anshi just shakes her head at the energetic girl and disrobes to put on the clothing.  
  
Time passes quickly and it was now 6:53 pm. Anshi is standing in front the mirror watching Wakaba brush her luxurious lavender hair.  
  
"You look fabulous Anshi-chan. Miki is definitely going to get a nosebleed when he sees you!" Wakaba exclaims. The violet hair princess just blushes. Soon after Anshi's eyes dims a bit.  
  
"Hey Wakaba?"  
  
The brunette stops brushing Anshi's long locks and places the brush on the dresser.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Anshi turns around and smiles at her friend.  
  
"Thanks for coming over. I don't even know if I could have gotten ready if you hadn't come over." Anshi wasn't exactly being totally honest. If Wakaba hadn't come over she probably wouldn't have gone, but she didn't dare speak her mind.  
  
The brunette just smiles and then hugs her friend. She knows that there was something else Anshi wanted to say, she could see it in her bright emerald eyes. She knows Anshi is hiding something, but Wakaba knows now isn't the time for probing her secretive friend.  
  
"Tomorrow at our study session I will interrogate her." Wakaba thinks.  
  
"I am glad you wanted me over Anshi; anything to help my best friend." Wakaba hugs her again and Anshi could only sweat drop.  
  
There was knock on the bedroom door. "I will get it," Wakaba walks to the door and opens it.  
  
"Oh Aki-sama, what's up!?!" The older man just smirks and scratches his purple mane at the overly excited girl.  
  
"Nothing much Wakaba-chan; I just wanted to let Anshi know that Miki has just arrived for the date."  
  
"Okay thanks otou-sama. Can you tell Miki I'll be right down in a few minutes?" Anshi replies.  
  
"Sure and by the way you look lovely." Aki said then leaves the room.  
**********  
  
Miki sits anxiously on the black leather sofa awaiting his date. He keep looking at his watch and taking deep breath. The blue haired teenager smoothes out his white shirt and grey jacket for the 50th time, making sure he looks presentable for his first date.  
  
Miki turns around as he hears footsteps coming down the stairs. Miki arches his eyebrows at the purple-haired man. The older man walks over to the sofa and grabs the remote control off the coffee table in front of him then sits down.  
  
Aki glances at the nervous ninth grader and smiles. "Anshi will be down in a moment."  
  
The older man clicks on the television then says, "So where are you taking my A-chan tonight?" Aki laughs internally as he can tell how nervous the young man before him looks.  
  
"Uhm....to...to...a - a nice French restaurant downtown if..if it is ok with you sir?" Miki stutters looking at his sweaty palms.  
  
Aki starts laughing softly and puts his hand on Miki's shoulder. "Call me Aki-san."  
  
Miki's eyes widen and then he looks up at the purple haired man and nods.  
  
"You don't have to be so nervous. Its okay with me if take Anshi out. I just want you two to have fun." Miki's takes a deep breath and smiles. "Thank you sir...I mean Aki-san."  
  
Soon after Anshi and Wakaba walk down the stairs and Miki stands up from the sofa.  
  
"Wow you look great." He moves to grab her hand.  
  
Anshi blushes. "Thank Wakaba." Miki turns to the brunette and bows.  
  
"Thanks Shinohara-san." Wakaba shakes her head modestly. "Oh Kaoru-san you are too kind."  
  
Miki grabs Anshi's jacket off the coat hanger and puts it over her shoulders. "Shall we go now?" He asks. Anshi nods.  
  
"Well it was nice meeting you Himemiya-san." Miki and Anshi wave as the exited the house.  
  
"I suppose I should be taking you home now Wakaba?" Aki said grabbing his car keys off the coffee table.  
  
"Yup!" Wakaba said in a perky voice and grabs her coat. Aki just shakes his head.  
  
To be continued..  
  
Next Chapter 24: Night on town  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ I just would like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this fanfic. You all have really kept me writing and not give up on this story. I will really try my best to continue updating.  
  
^_^Special thanks to Utenafangirl for emailing me and telling me to hurry up and update (HAHA). You know how slow going I can be so I don't mind you pushing me along. I can be a little lazy when it comes to typing. Laters and thanks guys/gals for reviewing. 


	25. Night on the town pt 25

Pitiful AN: O_o Doh' sorry for taking so friggin' long updating this story. Busy life you know. Well enjoy chapter 25 guys & gals. Until next time..later ^_^ +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Miki and Anshi arrive at the classy French restaurant. The setting is quiet and cool with light instrumental music playing in the background. The host takes their coats and directs them towards their table.  
  
Being the gentleman, Miki walks over to Anshi and pulls out the chair for her before taking his own seat across from her. They both smile at each other before taking the menu from the host.  
  
"A waiter will be with you two momentarily," the host said before walking away from the table.  
  
"So how do you like the restaurant?" Miki asks breaking his baby blue eyes away from the menu to look up at his date.  
  
"It's nice, I rather like the quiet atmosphere," her eyes darting around the sleek French restaurant.  
  
Miki closes his menu then asks, "I hope you like French Cuisine?"  
  
Anshi chuckles a bit before replying, "Well, I hope so too, because I've never had it before." She continues to glance though the menu.  
  
"Ahh...I am sorry. Maybe I should have stuck to a more traditional restaurant like sushi or something." Miki starts rubbing his eyebrows.  
  
Anshi places the menu down on the table softly. "It's quite alright Miki- kun. No need to apologize. I really don't mine trying new things." She reassures him.  
  
"Really?" The blue-haired teenager counter responds. Anshi nods.  
  
The waiter approaches the table. "Are you two ready to order?" The tall auburn-haired man asks with pen and pad in hand.  
  
"Of course, I'll have the Fondue Bourguignonne and glass of lemonade." Miki says handing over his menu.  
  
"Of course nice choice; and you mademoiselle?" the waiter asks while writing down Miki's order.  
  
"Hmm. I guess I'll have the..." the violet haired girl frowns a bit at the phrase of the dish. "uhm...Terrine de Soumon aux Epihard- Riz Special."  
  
Both Miki and the waiter chuckle at her French pronunciation. "Nice choice indeed mademoiselle; and your drink?"  
  
Anshi blushes a bit then adds, "I will just have a hot tea with honey and lemon, no sugar."  
  
The waiter finishes writing the order and bows. "I'll be back with your entrees shortly."  
  
"So how was my French?" Anshi teases. Miki chuckles then says, "Not bad, but it could use some improvement."  
  
"Well lucky for me I am taking English instead. Perhaps I should have dragged Utena along since she's taking French...well barely." Anshi eyes darken as she starts to fiddle with the napkin thinking of her pink-haired friend.  
  
Miki notices the silence and speaks up. "So how did you and Tenjou meet? I mean she is so popular and you two seem kind of close; even more so than Shinohara-san." Miki inquires.  
  
"Well we sort of just found each other I guess," the violet-haired princess whispers not really paying attention to what she is saying.  
  
"What?" Miki questions not really hearing her clearly.  
  
"Uhm I said Utena-chan gave me a tour of the school and it sort went from there." Anshi corrected.  
  
"Ahh I see," Miki replied uneasily. The waiter suddenly approaches the table. "Your dinner is served." The man places their respected dishes and drinks in front of them.  
  
"Thank you," Anshi and Miki both reply in unison.  
  
They both seem to eat in a somewhat awkward silence; silver forks and knives clinging against fine porcelain dishware.  
  
"So," green eyes meeting blue suddenly, "Wakaba tells me that you have a twin sister." Anshi blurts out of the blue trying to strike up a conversation.  
  
Miki sighs before taking a bite of his food. "Yes, I have a twin sister."  
  
"Oh how come I've never seen her around campus?"  
  
Miki takes a sip of his beverage then answers, "Because she doesn't attend Ohtori Prep." Anshi furrows her eyebrows as Miki continues.  
  
"She attends a boarding school in Tokyo because she was expelled from Ohtori Prep middle school last term."  
  
"I am sorry to hear that Miki-kun. You must really miss her though." Anshi says softly.  
  
"Yes, but she bought it on herself and we do keep in touch by email and phone," he smiles sadly.  
  
Miki perks up a bit. "Well enough about me how's the food?" Anshi smiles, "It is great thanks for bringing me here."  
  
"You are quite welcome."  
  
********  
  
A few hours later...  
  
The bronze limousine drives in front of Anshi's house and parks. The finely tailored chauffer gets out of the vehicle and opens the door for Anshi and Miki. They both proceed out the vehicle and walk toward the porch of Anshi's home.  
  
They both stood in front of the doorway uncomfortably as the automated porch light came on.  
  
"I really had an enjoyable first date Miki-kun," Anshi bows.  
  
"Me too, I only wish we could have done more, but unfortunately my dad set a curfew for me so I have to be back home by 10 pm." Miki shrugs.  
  
"Well thanks for the dinner it was great and I guess this is good night." Anshi smiles and turns towards the door.  
  
"Wait Anshi....uhmm," Anshi turns back around suddenly to have Miki warm lips press against hers surprisingly. Not sure what to do in the situation Anshi closes her eyes and tries to go with the kiss, but instinctively a vision of her 'best friend' pops into her head so she pushes Miki away from her.  
  
Anshi shakes her head and takes a deep breath. "I am sorry Miki I have to go," her voice sounding a bit shaky.  
  
"I am sorry I didn't mean to spring upon you like that...I just," the blue- haired genius looks up into the dark blue sky as the full moon brighten it.  
  
Anshi places her nervous hand upon the door handle then says, "Don't apologize it's not the kiss or you, it's me. I just...I mean I felt strange." She exhales once more.  
  
Miki starts to sport a confuse expression. Not sure what to say to her suddenly awkward ness. He starts to reach out to her, but decides against it once he glances at his watch. It is 9:21 pm.  
  
"Good night Miki-kun," Anshi said quickly and enters the house.  
  
Miki stands at the door for a few seconds. "Uhm good night to you too," he whispers, but she had already disappeared.  
  
Miki turns on his heels and then heads to the limousine. "I wonder what's going on with her. Was my kiss that bad?" he thought.  
  
************  
  
Anshi closes the door silently and tosses her coat and purse on the rack and takes off her shoes. Her heart is beating fast for some weird reason.  
  
"What's going on with me?" she ponders. "Why did I think about Utena when Miki kissed me minutes ago?" Anshi passes her fingers though her long violet tresses subconsciously. "I am so confused," she mutters.  
  
"A-chan you're home already?!" Her father shouts from his office room.  
  
Anshi smiles timidly and walks towards the room. She stands in from of the doorway and brushes her long hair behind her left ear lightly. "Yes I am back otou-sama."  
  
"So how was it?" The purple-haired man swerves his body around in the huge leather office chair and smiles at his daughter.  
  
Anshi folds her arms over her chest and leans against the archway. "It was nice." She replies fixing her emerald eyes on the computer screen in front of her father.  
  
The older man smiles then turns back around and begin typing again. "I am glad you enjoyed yourself. Kaoru Miki seems like a nice young man."  
  
"Yes he is," Anshi said sadly. "So what are you working on?" She asks.  
  
"Oh, I am just uploading some assignments and grades for my philosophy students." He answers back.  
  
Anshi furrows her eyebrows and then asks, "Otou-sama would it be okay if I go over to Utena's house. I really need to talk to her about something?"  
  
"Well it's kind of late, but I guess it's okay since it is the weekend," her father states still typing on his desktop computer.  
  
"Oh, thank you otou-sama," Anshi runs up and hugs him tightly around the neck.  
  
"You are welcome. Are you spending the night?"  
  
"I don't know, but I will call and let you know if I decide to," Anshi said leaving the room toward the staircase.  
  
***********  
  
TO BE CONCLUDED..  
  
Chapter 26: Truth and Confession 


	26. Truth & Confession pt 26

It is 10:05 pm and Aunt Yurika is running a bit late getting her luggage packed, for she is going on a weekend getaway with her boyfriend. Utena laid sprawled out on the tan-colored sofa watching television as her aunt lecture her for 1000th time.  
  
"Okay Utena I've left you some money on the kitchen counter and...."Aunt Yurika grabs her keys off the end table. Utena just nods at whatever her worrisome aunt is saying not really paying the older woman any attention.  
  
"Oh and don't forget to pick up the clothes at the dry cleaners Sunday morning," the older woman grabs her scarf and coat off the coat rack.  
  
"One more thing...." The older woman is suddenly interrupted by her niece.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah....you left the hotel room phone number you will be staying in on the fridge. I know already. You've reminded me a million times auntie," the pink-haired girl sighs.  
  
The older woman smirks as she buttons up her coat then says, "You know how much I worry about you sweetie."  
  
Utena shakes her head and smiles a little. "Yeah I know but I am not five years old. I am sixteen and I can take care of myself, besides you do know this isn't the first time you went on one of your weekend trips with Aoi- san."  
  
Aunt Yurika is just about to say something when the telephone rings suddenly and Utena answers it.  
  
"Tenjou residents, oh it's you," Utena breaths sarcastically and then glances at her aunt, who then shoots her an evil look.  
  
"Yes she is still getting ready," the pink haired girl continues. "Okay I'll let her know, bye." Utena hangs up the telephone and then slouches down it the sofa.  
  
"Who was that sweetie?" the older woman asks.  
  
"Oh your boyfriend," Utena says and goes back to watching TV. The older woman shakes her head in slight aggravation.  
  
"Are you going to share the information?"  
  
"Oh he just wanted to let you know he will be here in five minutes to pick you up."  
  
Aunt Yurika moves to sit on the arm of the sofa then says, "When are you going to accept Aoi. He is going to be you future uncle one day." She smiles.  
  
Utena sighs and rubs her pink head. "Auntie I don't dislike Aoi-san. He is nice and all, but he is also 24 years old which is 12 years your junior. I mean he seems more like an older brother to me."  
  
The pink haired older woman smiles and removes herself from the sofa to pick up her suitcase and purse, and then she smiles and walks over to her niece and kisses her on the forehead.  
  
"Age is just a number sweetie, and besides Aoi has a lot more stamina than any guy my age has," the older woman teases and Utena makes a weird facial expression.  
  
"I'll pretend I didn't hear that last part," Utena replies shaking her head.  
  
A horn sounds off.  
  
"Okay that's Aoi, I have to go now. I'll see you Sunday evening dear. So take care and stay out of trouble." Aunt Yurika said as she disappears out the door.  
  
"Have fun auntie," the pink haired girl shouts.  
  
***********  
  
Elsewhere........  
  
Anshi quickly changes into a forest green sweater and a pair of dark blue jeans. She soon after runs down stairs and grabs her leather jacket, hat and scarf off the coat rack. Anshi walks into the room where her father resided then said, "Otou-sama I am leaving now." She begins wrapping the scarf around her neck.  
  
"Okay sweetie and be careful," the man said giving her a gentle smile. The violet-haired girls nods in return and then leaves the house.  
  
Anshi's petite body, garbed in warm clothing entered the crisp winter air of night. Feeling a chill brush against her form, she involuntarily pulls her jacket close to her physique; shivering just a tad as foggy breath escapes her lungs. She sighs and proceeds on her journey down the secluded street.  
  
The night sky is clear and a few stars inhibit the ebony atmosphere. She walks slowly toward her friend's house watching the puddles of water on the ground causes by the rainstorm from a couple of days before.  
  
Anshi exhales again as her cloudy breath fill the air. Utena's house is only two blocks away, but it seems like ten blocks all of a sudden.  
  
The dark princess is deep in thought, more so contemplating whether or not she should be going over to Utena's house this time of day anyways.  
  
"Maybe this is a bad idea," she whispers.  
  
She continues walking and debating over and over in her head what she is going to say to the pink-haired prince. Five minutes later she is standing in from of the two-story blue house. A cool eastern wind blows her long tress about her head. She closes her bright green eyes momentarily and hugs her slightly shivering form, gathering all her courage she proceeds up the driveway and walks up the concrete steps.  
  
Anshi stands in front of the door and pauses. "What am I going to say to her?" She whispers almost inaudibly.  
  
"It doesn't matter. I can't go back now, being that I am already here." The violet-haired girl removes her right hand from her jacket pocket and pushes the door bell.  
  
***********  
  
Utena jumps from her comfortable spot on the sofa and sketches her semi- stiff limbs.  
  
"Gosh that must be auntie. She probably forgot something knowing her." Utena mumbles then yawns as she walks to the living room door.  
  
Utena begins rubbing her neck as she reaches to open the door.  
  
"Auntie I know you probably forgot somethi........" Utena trails off as she notices the person before her isn't her aunt.  
  
Utena eyebrows arches in bemusement then she replies, "Himemiya what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well I.....uhmm....I just .....Well," Anshi stutters then manages to say, "Can I come in its freezing out here?"  
  
Utena moves out of the doorway, "Yeah sure, sorry about that."  
  
Anshi enter the house and removes her jacket, scarf, hat and shoes, tossing them on the coat hanger. Utena shuts the door and leans up against it, her eyes fixated on Anshi.  
  
"So what brings you over at this time of night Anshi-chan? You know you could have called me if you wanted too?"  
  
Anshi turns to peer into those distant sky- blue eyes, "I have to tell you something, but it had to be in person."  
  
Utena twists the lock on the door and then walks toward her friend. She smiles shyly then places her hands behind her head nervously, "Okay if it's really important maybe we should sit down."  
  
Utena turns and begins to walk toward the sofa, but before she could get anywhere Anshi hastily grabs her arm and pulls her back around to face her.  
  
Utena gasps surprisingly. They look at each other intensely. The room is very quiet and all they could hear is each others heart pounding and shallow breathing. Anshi reaches her hand up and places it behind the taller girl's neck, pulling her closer.  
  
"H-H-Himemiya what are you....." Utena inquires but is interrupted by Anshi lips pressing against hers.  
  
The kiss is short and sweet as they both parted astonishingly to look into one another's eyes; both blushing and at a lost for words. Utena decides to speak first.  
  
"Uhmm, Anshi-chan I am not sure what to," Anshi interrupts her and shakes her head.  
  
"Don't analyze, don't think, just feel," she dives back in and captures those rose colored lips of her prince and to her surprise, Utena holds her closer and tighter not wanting to let go. The kiss is more compassionate and sincere as their tongues connect in a fiery tango of warmth and wetness. They have waited so long to for this moment. All the flirting and dancing around their feeling have come to a finale.  
  
Just standing their in the empty house, holding, caressing and relishing in each others touch, which intensifies and to no avail their sudden brush with emotional fulfillment brought forth a reincarnation of forgotten memories and past experiences that really didn't exist, yet not in this reality.  
  
But to them it couldn't have been truer. The more they indulged in the kiss the more they began to remember about their illusionary past. The castle, the car, the academy, the arena: everything that only exists in fairy tales. Or did it?  
  
After a few seconds they slowly discontinue the kiss, opening their eyes slowly and inhaling deeply to regain their composure. Blue eyes beaming vibrantly and then glances down at the petite form of her true princess.  
  
Utena smiles brightly then replies, "White looks better on you than red." Anshi arches her violet eyebrows quizzically and looks down at herself. She is garbed in an ivory sleeveless dress, similar to the rose bride dress but sleek, slender and with a slit in middle of the rather splendid gown.  
  
"What the....how?" Anshi tried to comprehend, then looks at Utena. "Well look at you Prince Tenjou," she teases.  
  
Utena flashes a nervous half-hearted smirk then looks down at the clothes that suddenly decorated her tall athletic form. She is wearing a white military style uniform that looks identical to Dios'.  
  
Utena furrows her eyebrows slightly. "Interesting don't you think Himemiya?" Anshi smile somewhat seductively as she moves closer and starts gliding her right index finger from Utena's pert lips, tracing a path down her chest.  
  
"Well I think this uniform suits you better than your dueling uniform." Utena grins then grabs her princess' taunting finger. Utena leans in closer and whispers against Anshi's lips nearly touching them.  
  
"You think?" Anshi says nothing; she just smiles and tries to close the distance between them; wanting to taste her prince's lips once more.  
  
Just as they are about to kiss again, the sound of hand clapping distracts them. They both turn their attention to a familiar body relaxing on the sofa.  
  
"Dios," Utena and Anshi announce in unison, with a surprising tone."  
  
TBC...........  
  
Chapter 27: New beginning, new reality 


	27. New beginnings, New reality pt 27

AN: Sorry for the update delay. I've been really busy O_o Chapter: 27 (whoa!)  
  
Dios discontinues his clapping and stands up from his comfortable position on the tan colored couch. Utena and Anshi both peer at the dark prince in awe, vaguely surprised at his sudden present. Dios walks closer to the two young women and flashes a subtle glimmering smile.  
  
"Dios," Anshi stammers as he stands in front of her. He brushes her hair back from her face, leans in and softly kisses her forehead. He moves back slightly, green eyes meeting each other. "It is about time," Dios whispers.  
  
Anshi contorts her facial expression in confusion for a few seconds and then smiles suddenly realizing what Dios means. Utena scratches her head and then manages to say, "What are you...." Dios turns and places a gloved hand against her pert lips hushing her.  
  
"I just want to congratulate you two for this will be the last time you will see me in this form." Dios said with sadness in his masculine voice.  
  
"I don't understand what you mean by the comment," Anshi says then hugs him for lack of understanding. Dios returns the embrace by wrapping his strong arms around his little sister.  
  
Utena frowns and then replies, "What do mean? Will we not see you again?" A tear escapes her eyes. Dios reaches over and wipes it away gently.  
  
"No need to be sad. You two have each other now. I only existed in this world to reunite the both of you. You are the prince now Utena. I will only exist through you for my existence in this world is now obsolete."  
  
Dios steps back and look at them, placing either of his hands over their hearts. "Dios?" They both whisper. He shakes his head.  
  
"I will be looking after you two always. Be happy and...." He glances at Utena then says, "take care of Anshi for me." Utena nods. Dios vanishes.  
  
Utena turns and looks at her princess with a smile, then replies, "It is because of Dios that we are here and we get a second chance."  
  
"Yes I remember everything now," Anshi hugs Utena suddenly. They hold each other for a little while then break away.  
  
"So what do you want to do now?" Utena asks gazing deeply into bright emerald coloured eyes. Anshi places a quick peck on her prince's lips causing Utena to blush. Then the violet haired girl looks casually at her wristwatch. It is 15 minutes after 11 o'clock.  
  
"I suppose I should go home now it's rather late," Anshi said and then moves away from the taller girl. Utena suddenly grabs her hand. "Why don't you stay over? It is too late to be walking home and your father will not mind anyway."  
  
Anshi blushes then says, "You are so bad my prince." Utena flashes her famous smile. "I know but bad in a good way." They both share a laugh then head upstairs.  
***********  
  
Half and hour later.......  
  
Anshi waltzes into Utena's bedroom wearing a knee length red nightie that looks like a large T-shirt, brushing her hair. Utena is crouched down on the floor unfolding a blanket over a twin size airbed.  
  
She looks up at Anshi and smiles. "I called Aki-sama. He said it's okay that you stay over." Anshi smiles then pulls her hair up into a ponytail. "Thanks for calling otou-sama while I was in the shower." Anshi begins to walk toward her prince.  
  
"Tell me, what are you doing?" the violet haired princess asks curiously.  
  
Utena stands up slowly, then stretches her slender frame. "I am going to sleep on the air mattress and you are going to sleep in my bed." Utena walks toward the dresser and opens the top drawer. She takes out a pair of turquoise colored pajamas and then proceeds toward the bedroom door.  
  
"I am going to go shower now. I will be back soon." Utena said. Anshi smiles then sits on the bed. "Okay." She replies back.  
  
A few minutes later Utena comes back into the bedroom clad in her pj's and towel in hand. She tosses the towel in the hamper and then looks at the bedroom floor then back up at Anshi who is lying in bed reading one of Utena's graphic novels.  
  
The pink haired prince glances back down at the floor beside her bed then raises her eyebrows.  
  
"Uhmm Himemiya what happen to my airbed?" Utena queries suddenly standing beside the bed.  
  
Anshi smiles and places the book on the nightstand. "Now Utena-chan, you were not really going to sleep on the uncomfortable contraption was you?" Anshi pulls back the blanket and Utena obediently slides into bed beside her princess. "Well I just didn't want to rush things you know." Utena lies down and turns to face her companion. Anshi smiles seductively and closes the distance by kissing her prince. Utena wraps her arm around Anshi and pulls her closer. They kiss passionately for about a minute or two, tongues dancing with one another and hand caressing each other's body. Soon after they discontinued their display of affection and embrace.  
  
Anshi pushes Utena onto her back and lies on her shoulder, placing her hand on her prince's flat stomach and then subconsciously starts to play with the buttons on Utena's pajama top. Utena sighs happily and begins to rub her princess' back.  
  
"Do you think that this 'second chance' is real?" Utena asks out the blue. "How do you mean?" Anshi counters.  
  
"I mean this seems to good to be true," Utena pauses for a second then continues, "The other 'world' was so cruel." Anshi turns and looks askance at her prince.  
  
"I don't know if this place is real or an illusion either. It just seems so perfect," Utena's voice sounding serious yet sad and distant all at once.  
  
"I really don't know anything about this world, yet I remember everything that happened at Ohtori Academy like it was yesterday." Anshi just listens not wanting to interrupt.  
  
"You know I don't even remember my parents.....not like I ever did to begin with," Utena takes a breath and Anshi looks deep into her dim blue eyes which were focused on the ceiling as she speaks.  
  
Anshi adjusts her body against Utena's as she lay against her shoulder. "Does it really matter if this place is an illusion or reality," Anshi states and Utena smirks a bit.  
  
"I'd rather be here in this world than in the other; the one built on fairy tales. Perhaps you are right maybe this is another illusion brought forth by Satan, or maybe this is just a dream sequence created by Dios and we are still comatose or maybe we died and this is heaven."  
  
Anshi sits up slightly and peer into aqua colored eyes. Those same pair of blue eyes totally focus and seeming mesmerized at the same time.  
  
"But it doesn't matter because........"Anshi closes her eyes and lightly bites her bottom lip. "Because what?" Utena finishes, her curiosity suddenly sparked.  
  
"Because," Anshi starts to blush, "I get to be here with you, the one person I love so much."  
  
Utena didn't know what to say, her heart nearly explodes from hearing the confession. So she pulls her princess downward and kisses her soft lips deeply. After they break apart Utena said, "I love you too." With that said they embrace as the moonlight from the window highlight their form, until sleep enters their mind.  
  
To be Continued..............^_^  
  
Next Chapter 28 a.k.a the finale: Secrets Revealed 


	28. Caught in the act pt 28

_Status: Finally Finished _

_Date written: 11December 2004_

_Currently listening to while typing this fanfic: Red Light Special by TLC_

_Unimportant author's notes_: _Sorry for making you all wait 10 months for an update. I was really busy because ofcollege and working; which takes up most of my time. Life is crazy like that._

It was nearly noon on a sunny Saturday morning. Utena and Anshi lay in bed studying for Utena's biology makeup exam. Of course the strawberry blonde was hardly paying attention to what her violet haired companion was saying about the functions of the human heart because in her own mind Utena knew the basic functions of the heart and it was love. However, the young girl prince kept her focus on the beauty in front of her and watched in a state of awe as she spoke. Studying her body language and movement. It seem all too real to her. Months ago they were both trapped in another world and now they were home together.

Askance Anshi's leaf green eyes peer at her companion. The princess sighs and slowly closes the textbook. It wasn't she who got a D+ on the test. She shakes her head dubiously as long wavy tresses fall over her shoulders.

"Utena you're not taking this test seriously." Her voice is slightly exasperated. The taller girl smiles and lies on her back suddenly. "Of course I am," Utena says, her sky blue eyes not leaving the form sitting beside her.

Anshi roll her eyes at the star athlete's oblivious stubbornness. "I don't want you to fail the test again." Utena furrows her pink eyebrows and notices her love's concern. She sits up suddenly and faces Anshi.

"I don't want to become a academic distraction for you." Anshi says softly. Utena frowns and grabs the shorter girl's hands.

"Oh, I am sorry. But you won't," Utena reassures her. "Anshi, I've been paying attention," the taller girl smiles and intertwine their fingers together. They both smile into each other eyes. Anshi blushes and squeezes her prince's hand lightly. "You are lying," she chuckles softly.

Not wanting her love to see her cheeks flush with redness, the pink haired girl lowers her head in embarrassment then says, "Okay, I wasn't fully paying attention to your tutoring. Honestly I know this stuff pretty well..it's just…" Utena trails off and inclines her head again. She grabs Anshi hand and places it over her chest.

Anshi gasps just a little as she can feel the pounding of her lover's heart. She whispers, "It's just what?" Utena smiles as she feels the other girl's hand stroke her cheek. "It's just when I am around you I lose all possible concentration," Her voice is a tad husky. " Utena I don't…," Anshi is interrupted with a sudden peck on the lips.

"Please do not apologize for my inability to focus," They both adjust and sit Indian style facing each other. Fingers intertwine and heads tilted against one another. They gazing tenderly into each other eyes and they couldn't stop smiling.

"I promise I will get at least an 80 on the test," Utena offers. Anshi giggles softly and moves her hands up Utena's arms and then wraps them around her neck. "Just an 80?"

The pink haired prince moves her hands to her princess's lower back and moves her a little closer. "Okay an 85 only because I want the sensei to think I at least studied." Anshi blushes and then kisses her love's lips softly. "I guess that's fair."

"Does this mean we don't have to study anymore," Utena looks hopeful. Anshi grabs her prince and pull her on top of her petite form as they fall against the bed. "I guess we can take a little break until Wakaba comes over," she says mischievously. Utena didn't wait as she starts kissing her princess deeply. Anshi moans in her throat as she rubs her hands slowly up and down the pink haired girl's back.

Utena breaks the hot kiss and asks, "What time did Wakaba say she would be over?"

"1:30 pm I think," Anshi replays pulling her prince closer. Utena glances at the digital clock on her dresser before tasting the shorter girl's lips once more. It was 12:17pm. They had one hour to themselves.

* * *

A silver Nissan Maxima pulls up in from of a two-story light blue house and comes to a stop. The older woman unlocks the doors and gives her daughter a reassuring smile. 

"Now I will be back to pick you up here at 9 o'clock sweetie. Hopefully I would be done with all my errands by then. I'll call your cell if I am running late."

"Okay mom," the brunette says then hugs the older woman. "Have fun!" She grabs her backpack and a pizza box and then gets out of the car. She waves as her mother drives off.

The brunette walks up the steps as her big brown eyes wander the area of the floral decorated patio. It was beautiful. She paused at a black and white hand-painted vase of white roses and inhales. The smellis sweet and for some uncanny reason reminded her of Tenjou-san. The brunette shakes her head and precedes to the door. She held the pizza box as steady as she could with one hand; then presses the door bell.

Ding...Dong...

She waits fifteen seconds then presses it again. The brunette sighs and is about to push the button again but stops as she can here someone shuffle to the door.

"Hello," she says to the older man who is busily tying a green necktie around his neck.

"Good afternoon Wakaba-chan," he says in an unually surprised tone. "What brings you over?" Wakaba tries to look pass the tall man into the house curiously. "Uhmm, well I came to meet with Anshi-chan, Himemiya-san."

The man blushes a little in embarassment and steps to the side. "Oh I am sorry Wakaba-chan, please come in." The purple haired man invites the chestnut haired girl in and closes the door. He starts to fiddle with his necktie again then says, "Sorry to inform you Wakaba-chan but Anshi is not here."

Wakaba looks up into his dark green eyes then says, "Oh, where is she?" He finally gets his tie adjusted and then smooths it down again his chest. "Uhmm, she spent the night at Utena-chan."

"Oh, we where suppose to walk over to Utena's house today. That is why I came over." She frowns and place the now cold pizza on the coffee table.

"I see. Well perhaps she forgot," Aki replies looking into an oval mirror hanging on the living room wall. "She was rather anxious to talk to Utena last night." He says turning to look at the girl now sitting on the sofa.

"If you want I can give you a lift to Utena's place, being that I am about to leave. I have a date." He smiles at her.

"Really!" Wakaba exclaims jumping from the sofa clasping her hands together. The older man chuckles and shakes his head at the excited girl. "Of course. I don't want you to walk carrying that pizza."

They leave the house and walk toward the black Honda CR-V parked in the driveway.

* * *

Six minutes later; the black SUV pulls up in front of a light grey two-story house. "Thank you for driving me over Aki-san," Wakaba gets out of the vehicle and bows. "You are welcome." 

"Oh, and good luck on your date with Tokiko-san," Wakaba voices excitely. "Thanks and do tell Anshi-chan I will not be back till about 11pm." "Okay!" Wakaba said and waves to the man as he drives off.

She rushes to the door of the house and knocks.

* * *

Meanwhile... 

Lips pressed together in heated passion, as hands travel under shirts. Their body wanting more than just subtle caresses and wet kisses. Utena starts unbuttoning her new lover's cream colored blouse as her fingers tease soft caramel skin.They continue their tongue dance. Moans and gasps fill the bedroom. Anshi lay on her back as her companion lay beside her. The shorter girl's hand moves from behind the pink-haired girl's neck down her back and stops at her lower back. Anshi slips her hand under the waistband of Utena's Nike athletic shorts and lightly squeezes her bottom.

Utena gasps softly. Anshi moves to kiss the other girl's neck, then whispers in her ear, "Someone is going commando today?" Her voice warm and seductive. Utena blushes a deep red. "I have to do my laundry later." Anshi giggles then says softly "Lair." Utena smiles as Anshi pulls her forward and starts massaging her lips against the taller girl.

Utena hand starts caressing the violet haired girl's flat stomach. Moving up and down her waist side. Admiring her soft curves. Their kiss deepens and once again Anshi hands finds the pink-haired girl's backside. Anshi slides her lover's shorts down just a few inches exposing vanilla skin as she starts caressing her, which causes the taller girl to moan.

Tired of stalling in this situation, Utena moves her left hand down Anshi's stomach and stops as she reaches her jeans. The pink-haired girl slowly unbuttons her lover's pants and unzips them. Just as her hand starts to venture inside the warm zone, Anshi breaks the kiss and says, "Uhmm Utena did you her something?"

Utena sighs in disapointment from being interrupted. " No love, I didn't hear anything."

"Oh, I thought I heard knocking coming from downstairs," Anshi frowns. "What time is it anyway?" Uten turns and glances over her shoulder at the alarm clock. " It is 1:02 pm."

"Now where were we," Utena dives back in and kisses her princess's neck.

* * *

Back downstairs... 

Wakaba continues to knock furiously on the door."Damn that Tenjou-kun. I know she can hear me." Wakaba sits the pizza box in a nearby patio chair and looks into the window for any sign of life inside. She furrows her eyebrows as she couldn't see anyone due the blinds concealing the windows. An idea struck the energetic brunette as she stretches her arms over her head and touches the frame of the door.

She starts feeling around in search of something. "Ah-huh," she smiles as she now found the spare key she remember Utena using before when she forget house keys.

Wakaba unlock the door and places the key back in its hiding place. She grabs the pizza and walks in side. She softly closes the door and look around. The place was unusually quiet. 'Maybe Utena and Anshi went out for a bit to getsomething?' She thinks as she takes her shoes off.

Wakaba walks upstairs carrying the pizza. She stops in from of Utena's bedroom and frowns. 'What's that sound?' Wakaba thinks as she hear moans coming from the room. She slowly turns the doorknob and pushes the door open.

"Oh my," Wakaba voice catches in her thoat and she drops the pizza. A half naked Utena looks up as she hears something crash against the floor. "Oh shit," Utena says as her eyes meet her best friend. Wakaba faints at the sight of her two best friends making out.

Utena pulls up her shorts and hops out of bed. Anshi buttons up her jeans and blouse and rushes to Wakaba's side.

* * *

One hour and forty-two minutes later... 

Wakaba groans as she feels a cold bath cloth being patted again her forehead. She opens her groggy eyes. "Welcome back sleepy head," Utena says with a grin. "Oh Utena, what am I doing in your bed?" Wakaba sits up and rubs her head.

"You don't remember what happened?" Utena says standing up to stretch. She had been looking after the brown-haired girl every since she passed out. Wakaba cranes her neck as she notices Anshi walk in the room with a glass of water.

"Ah Wakaba-chan I am glad you are okay. Here drink this." She hands the glass over to her and Wakaba gulps it down.

Out of the corner of her eyeWakaba sees Utena touch Anshi hands. " Ah- ha, now I remember!" Wakaba shouts pointing at the new couple with an accusing finger. ' This girl definately has too much enthusiasm even after fainting,' both Utena and Anshi thinks.

"I saw you two..." Wakaba mind starts visualizing the erotic scene of her two friends making out, "why didn't you two tell me you were...a couple." Wakaba face saddens. "I can't believe you two would keep this a secret from me."

Anshi hugs the hurt girl. "Wakaba we didn't mean for you to find out this way. I mean... Utena and I just discovered our true feelings for each other last night."

Wakaba met bright green eyes, "But what about Miki-kun?" Anshi takes a deep breath and looks at Utena then back at the other girl, "I don't care for Miki in a romantic way. Utena is the one for me."

Utena touches Wakaba's shoulder. "I hope you still want to be our friend," she looks down at her feet, "I...I mean we are going to need a friend to help us get though this new found relationship that Anshi and I share. I hope you are comfortable with us been together romantically." Utena looks into big brown eyes pleadingly.

"If you don't want to be around us anymore I understand." Anshi adds.

Wakaba gets up and scratches her head. Utena and Anshi sit side by side on the bed waiting for their hyperactive friend to response.

"Are you guys kidding me! I am so happy for you two!" She jumps on Utena and they both tumble over. Anshi starts laughing. "Okay! Get off me now!" The tall girl yells trying to push Wakaba off of her.

"So when do we get to tell your parents about this new releationship?" Wakaba asks excitingly.

"Uhmm... not for a while," Utena chokes out quickly.

"So Anshi, does this mean I get to ask Miki out, being that you and Utena are an item now?" Both Anshi andUtena sweatdrop.

**THE END...**

_Finally "**Life Death & Illusion"** is complete. There will be no new chapters and I am running out of ideas for this story anyway. I can't believe this was my first story and I had so many loyal fans. I do appreciate all the reviews and support. I would like to thank everyone who read this story. Also I do plan on writing another SKU story its called **"In a New York Minute"** and it is set ten years after Utena. I have the beginning written on notebook paper. Can't promise a post date yet because I am taking college summer classes...but I will try to post before summer is up at least chapter one and two. Well until next story. Later_


End file.
